


Love Me Like You Do

by HeartBeatWay (Sunshine_is_mine), Sunshine_is_mine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Peter Hale, Kidnapped Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Tortured Scott McCall, Unrequited Love, between, only referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/HeartBeatWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Peter and Chris knew each other before the fire. They fell in love, broke up, then, everything went to shit."Peter knew to use caution, but he couldn't help himself. There was a strong pull that made him want to get closer to the guy. Peter inched closer until he was only a few feet away.  Then, Peter threw all cautioned to the wind and walked right over to him. Standing over the unknown male.Then, he smelt something else. Wolfsbane. The guy moved quickly for a human and knocked Peter on his ass. Peter was laying on the ground and the hunter was laying over him. "(Other relationships will happen on screen along the way)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. The Beginning

Peter needed same space from the pack. Their pack was big and they filled up the house to the point of spilling out of the windows. His wolf was always scratching just beneath the surface, begging to get out. His walked into the woods that surrounded their house. 

It was a beautiful autumn day. Peter closed his eyes and let the air hit against his face. He started to run. Burning the pent up energy. He weaved and waved through the trees. He didn't know what it was like for humans to run. At basketball practice he'd always he seen the other guys bent over, hands on their knees trying to get air back into their lungs. 

He never wanted to know what it was like to be human. 

His wolf howled within as he ran. 

Peter didn't know how long he ran for. He didn't stop until he heard another heart beat. Two heart beats, actually. Neither was a familiar sound. He slowed his pace and tread lightly. Gradually getting closer. He saw two people laying down in the grass. A guy and a girl. They looked to be older than him, but not by much. He didn't recognize either of them. The girl had red hair and the guy had brownish blond hair. 

"I think we should make it official," the girl told him.

The guy didn't quickly respond. In fact, Peter heard his heartbeat rise and they it slowed down. Hum, Peter tilted his head in wonder. He never knew a human who could control their heartbeat like that. He watched the young man with interest. They were laying down wind so Peter couldn't get a good sniff. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," the guy finally said, bring Peter out of his thoughts. 

"We've been messing around for a while now. I don't understand why you don't want to. We'd make both our parents proud."

That didn't sound like a good reason to Peter. What kind of people their age cared what their parents thought as far as dating went?

"It's not like I haven't been honest with you, Victoria. I just don't think we'd be good together. I thought you said you were ok being friends."

The redhead huffed and stood up. "You're making a big mistake." Peter could hear the underlining threat. Geez with an attitude like that Peter could understand why the guy wasn't interested. The redhead walked, or stomped more like it, away. 

The guy sighed and laid by down. His eyes closed and he used his arm to rest his head on. 

The more Peter stared at the guy, the more he noticed his features. The guy was handsome. He could see why the Victoria girl was so upset. 

Peter knew to use caution, but he couldn't help himself. There was a strong pull that made him want to get closer to the guy. Peter inched closer until he was only a few feet away. Then, Peter threw all cautioned to the wind and walked right over to him. Standing over the unknown male. 

Then, he smelt something else. Wolfsbane. The guy moved quickly for a human and knocked Peter on his ass. Peter was laying on the ground and the hunter was laying over him. 

The guy looked Peter right in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. They were icy blue. Like the river he used to swim in when he was younger. And he smelt so good. Peter could smell him all day. Peter didn't know what come over himself. He raise his head and kiss the guy. 

The guy was taken aback. 

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" 

"Mmm. You smell delicious." 

"Well you're not eating me."

"Eat you? Why would I want to eat you?" Peter locked his legs around the hunter and wrapped his arms around his neck and put his nose to the guy's neck. Peter sniffed. His eyes fluttered. "I want to bask in your scent. I've never smelt somebody smell so incredible." 

"Let go of me," the guy demanded. But Peter wasn't fazed. He just kept inhaling the beautiful guy above him. "Are you crazy?!"

Peter finally came to his scents and let the guy go. The guy quickly stood up and backed away from Peter. 

"You're a werewolf."

"And you're a hunter."

"Yes, meaning I hunt your kind." 

"And why do you do that for?"

"Because..." the guy said but didn't elaborate any further. 

"Because." Peter looked at the hunter with scrutiny. "Well you shouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because we still are people just like you, just because we are part animal doesn't make us monsters."

No reply come. The hunter looked conflicted, like he didn't know if he should argue or agree. In the end he just said, "I got to go."

"Will you be back soon?"

The young man looked at Peter like he was thinking about having him committed. 

"Well?" Peter asked impatiently. 

"No." 

"I'll see you around, Christopher," Peter said hopefully.

Peter couldn't stop thinking about Chris. He knew it was wrong and he knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't help it. Literally. He would try to think of other things, occupy his time by doing extra chores around the house, running errands for his parents, but it always ended the same. Christopher. The name kept floating around in his head. 

Peter kept going to the woods hoping to find Chris laying on the ground. He even searched different parts, but nothing. He deflated in defeat when he realized that the young man was being honest when he said that he wan't coming back. 

Three weeks. Three whole weeks, Peter moped around.

Peter couldn't get out of his own head. He felt like he was going to explode. He went for a walk and that's when he smelt the amazing scent. His body followed the scent before his mind could catch up. Peter was ecstatic when he saw Chris standing against a tree. 

"You came back," Peter said not being able to hide the excitement. 

"I shouldn't be here."

Peter stopped himself before he could take another step. His heart thudded, hoping to the moon that Chris wouldn't leave just yet. "Are you going to leave?"

"I should." Chris had a determined look on his face. 

"But are you?" Peter asked after a minute. 

"No."

Peter smiled. "Good." 

They started meeting every Tuesday and Thursday when Chris knew he could get away his father's watchful eye. Eventually, Peter would sit under a great big oak tree, mostly reading a book, waiting for Chris to show up. 

"If you don't want to be a hunter, why don't you just tell your dad that?" Peter asked Chris one day. 

"It's not that easy. My father isn't exactly a man you can say no to and just expect him to be ok with it," the young hunter explained. Peter nodded his head even though he didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to be forced to do something he didn't want to do. Eventually, Peter knew there would be things expected of him from his alpha, but it wasn't like he didn't have a say in what he could with the rest of his life. 

Peter didn't like the tension that always formed in Chris' shoulders when his father was brought up. Peter never seen the man, but he knew he had to be someone that couldn't be easily brushed off if someone as strong as Chris was intimidated by him. 

"If you could be anywhere in the world where would you be?"

Chris thought for a moment then said, "Right here."

Peter felt his heart swell and smiled. "I'm being serious."

"I am too. This is the only place where I feel comfortable. I feel like I can breathe. I don't have to worry about anything here."

That made Peter both happy and sad. He knew Chris carried so much on his shoulders and he also knew that he was nothing more than a pawn to his own father. Peter put his arms around Chris' neck and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. 

Chris ended up laying on the ground, his head on resting on Peter's lap. Peter ran his fingers through his hair.

"One day things will be better. It'll just be me and you and we won't have to worry about anybody else," Peter like to envision what life could be like if he and Chris ran away together. 

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah. We'll live in a apartment, because we wouldn't need anything too big. I'd be a lawyer or a doctor and you'd be an artist."

"Why do you get to be a lawyer and I'd be a struggling artist?"

"Who said anything about you struggling? You'd make masterpieces that go for thousands of dollars."

"We wouldn't have kids?"

Peter stopped rubbing his head. "I don't know. Do you want kids?"

"Well not too soon. We gotta have our fun, but yeah, eventually."

"Ok. How many kids would we have?"

"Hmm...three?"

"Three it is. Ok, instead of an apartment we have a four bedroom house, with a pool."

"And a dog."

"You want three kids and a dog?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Chris chuckled. "All kids want a dog."

"Well, you sir, are going to have his hands full that's for sure."

"Me? You're going to be my husband, so you have to help too."

"With the kids yeah. But, I'm not going to be cleaning up a dog's poop."

"We aren't even married yet and you're already giving me chores," Chris laughed.

"Well might as well get used to it now." Peter smiled down at Chris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In actuality I always figured Chris to be older than Peter by 6-8 years, but I wanted to fit in the Hale fire, also if Derek were closer in age with Peter, the pieces wouldn't fit. So for the sake of this fic. Peter is 10 years older than Derek and only 4 years younger than Chris. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	2. You Plus Me

The months passed. Peter felt like he knew Chris all his life. He was walking in the woods going to one of their spots. As he approached, he could see Chris sitting against a tree the sunlight that was able to peak between the leaves landed on Chris like he was under spot light. Peter took in his profile. Chris looked completely relaxed, almost floaty, for once. Beautiful, Peter thought. He wanted to etch it into his brain or perhaps his heart.

"Did you have a good day?" Peter asks as he steps beside him. 

Chris looked up at Peter and smiled. "I am now."

It was easy to talk for hours without even either of the two realizing how much time had passed. Even when the two just didn't have anything to stay the silence that they fell into was always comfortable. They would just lay or sit holding or touching in some way. 

The sun was starting to set. Peter and Chris laid on the ground looking up at the stars. The evening was so peaceful. The distant sounds of the near by animals. The breeze that swept across. Chris' arm was around Peter's shoulder, Peter's head rested on his arm. 

Peter didn't always like talking about heavy things with Chris. Chris always tensed up and Peter could smell the sadness, anger, and sometimes even fear. Peter hated the scents. Right now, Chris smelt like hot cocoa and the way it smelled before it was going to rain. 

But, Peter always thought about the people Chris sometimes mentioned and that was his father and his younger sister, but never his mom. Peter was curious who she is or was. Did Chris have a good relationship with her? Or was she like his father; stoic and cold? So as they laid there in silence, the thoughts kept coming to the forefront of Peter's mind. 

"Can I ask you a private question?" Peter asked. 

"Sure," Chris answered, still lost in the stars. 

Peter bit his lip unsure if he should just say to forget about it and keep enjoyed the rest of the time they had left together before Chris had to go back home. 

"What is it?" Chris asked looking at Peter. He knew Peter was unsure. 

"Um... well, OK. Why don't you ever talk about your mom?"

Peter could hear Chris' heart. It sounded off. His scent was starting to chance. It wasn't sour but it was no longer sweet. "If you don't want to talk about it you obviously don't have to. We can just forget about it," Peter quickly rushed out. Peter pushed himself into a sitting position. 

Chris grabbed onto Peter's hand. He stayed laying down, but looked up at Peter. Looking into his eyes. Peter could feel Chris' heart start to calm. Chris took a deep breath. Peter opened his mouth to apologize, but then Chris said, "She was a beautiful woman."

Peter looked down at Chris. He felt conflicted and his hand felt sweaty. "She was beautiful inside and out. She was kind and strong. Her name was Allison." Peter rubbed his hand as he continued. "She had long wavey blond hair. Her eyes were the same color as mine and she had these dimples that just made you feel feel so shelf assured." Chris smiled. "She never got mad to the point of yelling. Whenever she was disappointed at me, she'd just say what I did wrong and I'd apologize and she'd smile again. She had this smile that just lit up her whole face."

A tear slid down Chris' face. Peter wiped it away. "I'm sorry," Peter said. 

Chris nodded his head. "My mom was the one who wanted me to make my own path. She'd always tell me I could do whatever I wanted to do and it didn't matter if I wanted to be cook or a doctor just as long as it made me happy, she'd be happy."

"She sounded like an amazing women."

"She really was. I have no idea how she ended up with my father. Even when she was alive, he was tough love kind of man. He never mistreated her, hell he only ever smiled around her. But, he didn't like my mom telling me that I could choose my own destiny."

"I wish you still had her." 

Chris knew Peter was wondering but wouldn't ask. So, he said, "It was sepsis that killed her. She was pregnant with my brother. She was so excited. But, complications started to arise. She was getting sick more frequently. More than she did when she was pregnant with Kate." Chris stop and took a deep breath.

The day his mother died, she seemed to be having a fever. Chris was in his mom's room with her. She was laying on the bed, sweat dotted long her hairline. "I just needs some rest, Ok, honey?" Chris put a wet cold rag on her forehead and nodded. He didn't want to bother her. She closed her eyes and Chris left the room. He knew it wasn't just something that she could just sleep off. He ran to the shed to get his father. His father told him to let her get her rest. 

Later that night, Chris woke up to his father shouting. He ran to their room where he saw his mom laying motionless, her eyes unblinking. His heart stopped in that moment. He couldn't breathe. "Call for paramedics," his father shouted. Chris snapped out of it and ran to the phone and called for help. 

The paramedics got their but they said it was too late. She was gone. Just like that. 

Peter could hear Chris' heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. Sadness and anger filled his nose. The emotions Chris was feeling, the signals his body was giving off, hit Peter like a train. Peter never meant for Chris to feel this way. He never wanted to stop making Chris forget about his shitty situation and just be happy. 

Peter straddled Chris' lap and pulled him up. Peter wrapped his arms around Chris and held him tightly. Chris held onto Peter as he cried. Chris never cried before. Not even at his mom's funeral. It wasn't the proper thing to do. 

It was almost time to go. Chris had stopped crying. He had been holding Peter. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a hard time in your life. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Chris kissed Peter's forehead. "It's Ok. I never get to talk about her. I don't have any pictures of her or us together. It was nice remember her smile again."

After that their conversations were much lighter. They would talk about all the countries they'd go to and all the places they'd visit. Both Chris and Peter had been to different places, but Chris' travels were all business while Peter got to enjoy the beaches of Australia, or the sites that Italy had to offer. Peter's family didn't travel too much but summer and spring vacations sometimes were spent abroad. 

Chris grew up in a more military style environment where as Peter grew up more free to be a kid. Sure his family tough him who to fight, defend, and increase his agility skills. But nothing too strenuous. Chris even admitted to learning how to shoot from his mom. She even taught him how to throw knives even though it wasn't his strongest suit, it was still handy every now and again. 

"What about your family?" Chris asked one day.

"My parents have eight kids. My sister Thalia is the oldest, then there's Henry, Anthony, Kelsey, Jonathan, the twins: Natasha and Andrea, then me."

"Wow, and you think three kids and a dog is a lot?"

Peter chuckled. "Well, I am the youngest so it's not like I had to take care of anyone. The three oldest ones all have kids."

"And you all live in the same house?"

"Of course," Peter says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But me and you are going to have our own place?"

"Yes. The house typically goes to the next alpha which is my sister. The pack lives in the house. They don't have to. The can live wherever they want as long as it's within the territory. My siblings my get their own places eventually but for now safety in numbers."

Chris nodded. "That makes senses. It just seems like a hell of a lot of noise, especially for your kind."

"Oh, believe when I say it is. There are moments when I just really need time to myself. Which was how I ended up seeing you that day. But, it's also a good way to bond and for the pack to be stronger."

"You're lucky to have such a big family. Honestly, when I told you I wanted us to have three kids, I thought that was a lot. But, now..." He smiled devilishly as Peter.

"Oh, no. We are not having more than three."

"Well, see." Chris said leaning over Peter. Peter buckled Chris off of himself and sat on Chris' lap. "Nope."

Peter laughed as they wrestled in the grass. His wolf was howling with joy. 

Peter was sitting at the counter eating a sandwich. One look at him and his mother knew. Her light brown eyes stared at him and he knew she knew. She smiled at him. 

"You found your mate," she said knowingly. 

"Yes. I have found him." Peter couldn't help but be giddy about it. 

His alpha hugged him. "I'm so happy for you. What's his name?"

Peter felt unsure. He didn't know if it was the right time to tell his mom. "Can this just stay between us for now? He doesn't know. I haven't told him. I don't want the pack getting ahead of themselves."

"Of course," she said in understanding. "This only stays between the two of us."

"Thank you. His name is Christopher." Peter felt relieved for finally getting it off his chest and into the world. It felt so good to saying it out loud. 

"What is he like? Is he a good man?"

"He is a really good man. He's beautiful and strong. I love making him smile. It's so easy, especially because his family isn't the easiest."

"Do they hurt him?"

"No, they just put pressure on him to be something he's not."

The alpha saw the look in his eyes. The way they seemed to shine just at the thought of his mate. She knew. "You really love him don't you?" she concluded.

"I really do."

"Have you told him?"

"No. Not yet."

"You shouldn't wait too long to let him know. Especially since you haven't told him everything. Human's don't see the world the way we do. It takes some time to convince them."

"I'll tell him."

She patted his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, baby."


	3. What Started It All

Peter was straddling Chris' lap, grinding his hips down onto Chris' stiffening erection. "Mmm," Peter moaned. 

Chris held his hips and pulled Peter down harder onto himself. Chris thrust himself up adding more to the friction. Peter pulled away and started to unbutton his pants. "What are you doing?"

"I'm close to blowing and I don't want to walk home with cum in my pants," Peter panted. Peter pulled himself out and Chris did the same. Peter grind his cock against Chris'. "Ahh!" Chris moaned out. Chris wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started stroking. Peter let his head fall back as he pumped himself into Chris' hand. "Fuck, I'm almost there," Peter cried out. Chris put more force behind his stokes and Peter erupted. His body twitched forward. Chris kept stroking them both until he came, mixing their cum together. It made Peter's wolf howl in satisfaction smelling himself on Chris. 

Once they caught their breaths, they tucked themselves back into their pants. Peter took off his shirt and wiped them both down. 

"What about your shirt?"

Peter shrugged. "I'll wash it in the river before I go home." 

Peter laid his head on Chris' chest. He loved being near Chris. He never wanted this feeling to end. 

Peter made it a habit of sneaking out more often to meet Chris late at night. They sat on the edge of the cliff under the moon and the stars. Chris kissed Peter. Peter's eyes flashed, yellowish honey color, more lately. Chris always seemed to have that affect of him. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Chris told him. 

Peter's wolf preened at the compliment. "Yours are too." 

As Peter looked into Chris' eyes, he knew it was time. He had been thanking about it for awhile now. He knew he was ready to finally completely give himself to Chris. Chris was looking at him like Peter was the most exquisite being to ever exist. It made Peter feel special. He was ready to take the next step. He trusted Chris.

Even after talking to his mom about about Chris and how he felt, he was still too afraid of actually saying it out loud. But if he couldn't tell Chris, he wanted to show him. 

Peter had everything planed out for the night. He came prepared. He had lube. 

He sat on Chris' lap and kissed his way from his lips to his neck. Taking in the scent while he sucked the sweet taste into his mouth. He could feel himself hardening and Chris as well. 

"Christopher."

"Hmmm?" Chris hummed lost in Peter. 

Peter chuckled. "I'm ready." He held out the lube but Chris' eyes were still closed. 

"Ok. Wait. What?" He finally opened his eyes and saw Peter holding out a small bottle of lube. "Oh."

"Do--do you want to?" 

"Yeah. Of course I do. I just... Are sure this is something that your ready for?"

"Believe me when I say I'm ready."

"Ok. Lay on your back." Peter laid down. Chris helped him take off his pants and underwear, he took off his own clothes in the process. He sat between Peter's legs and warmed the lube on his fingers while he took in the sexy picture that Peter made. Chris pulled his legs up and spread them out more. 

Peter gasped when he felt his hole being touched. Chris took his time. He touched Peter's hole with a finger, trying to help relax the muscles. He slowly pushed his finger in and watched Peter's face. Once Peter got used to one, Chris pushed in another. It didn't take Peter too long before he was rolling his hips, pushing himself on the fingers that pushed against his walls. The fingers stretched him open. Chris watched Peter's face, when he noticed Peter's expression looking uncomfortable, Chris bumped his fingers against the spongy bundle. Peter's back arched and he let out a moan. After pulled out the three fingers that were buried deep within Peter and aligned his lubed up cock with Peter's hole. 

Peter's eyes widen and flashed as Chris' girth stretched his hole further. More than he ever imagine. Peter let out a whimper and a couple breaths when Chris pushed in. He felt too full already and Chris was still pushing in. 

"Relax," Chris said, his voice sounding strained. 

Peter couldn't speak so he nodded his head and held onto Chris' side as he tried to calm his body.

Chris moved in and out. It was long before he started to move faster inside of Peter. Then, Peter's whimpers turned to shouts as he begged, "Faster, Christopher. Yes!" Chris didn't disappoint. He aimed for the electric button inside of Peter that made him throw his head back and shoot his load onto his stomach. Chris' body jerked above his, pushing in for the final time, filling Peter up. "Oh, fuck, Peter," Chris said as he yelled himself flushed to Peter's body. Chris looked down at him and said, "I love you." Then, he let his body fall onto Peter's. Peter kissed the top of Chris' head. "I love you, too." Chris smiled into Peter's chest and it. They laid together for what felt like an eternity, yet it was somehow not long enough. 

Peter was on top of the world. Nothing could touch him up there. Chris was so great. So Kind, so loving. They hung out all the time, but every time they saw each other, it was like that hadn't seen each other in years with the way they hugged and kissed. 

Peter knew his parents were going to freak about the whole hunter thing, but he really wanted them to meet. To see that he wasn't like the rest of his family and so they wouldn't have to keep their relationship secret from the whole world. As the idea planted in his head, it only grew bigger. He was nervous about bring it up to Chris. But, he practiced it in his head long in enough to commit to it and bring it up to Chris. He figured he had some convincing to do, but he knew it'd all work out in the end. 

He and Chris were supposed to meet today. It was like clock work. They'd meet up at 8 at their usual spot. Chris would greet him with a kiss and nothing else would exist. 

It was ten minutes later and Chris still hadn't showed up. Then, a half hour passed and Peter was starting to get worried. Peter sat down resting his back against the tree. He didn't know what was keeping Chris but he hoped it wasn't anything serious. There were times Chris showed up late, usually because his sister needed to be picked up. But even those times were rare.

Just when Peter had given up and was ready to go back home Chris showed up. Peter smiled and went to Chris. But when he moved toward Chris, Chris held out his hand and moved back. 

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. We need to talk." Chris wouldn't meet Peter's eyes.

"About what?" Peter asked worriedly.

"We can't be together any more."

Peter felt like he was hit with something heavy in the chest. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to be with you any more. I think you're getting too attached and I'm not ready for any type of commitment."

"We don't have to see each other as much, if that's what you mean." Even though they meet up more, it wasn't for long, but if limiting their time more would help Peter was willing to give it a try.

"There no point in dragging this out. It was never going to work between us anyway."

Peter looked at Chris, trying to find the answer. Trying to figure out why all of a sudden Chris was breaking up with him. "It's your dad isn't it? He somehow found out and told you to end it with me."

"This has nothing to do with my dad," Chris said sounding frustrated. "I don't think we should be together. It's over. We're done."

"Did he threaten you? Threaten me? We can protect you," Peter persisted. 

"I already told you this has nothing to do with my dad. He doesn't know about you and he won't ever know. Do you think I'd be standing here right now if he knew? No, I wouldn't. He'd be here and you'd have a wolfsbane bullet in your head."

"I don't believe you."

Chris sighed. "This is just another reason why I shouldn't have gotten involved with you. You're just a kid. Shit doesn't always work out between people. That's life. We're through," Chris said with finality. 

Peter stayed long after Chris left and cried. 

Peter wolf howled for their mate. It had been three week since he saw Chris and he felt like he was going crazy. He craved for Chris' touch, for his scent. He just wanted to be near him again. 

The ache inside is too strong and he doesn't know what to do. For the most part, he hides from the pack. If he isn't in his room, his out in the woods trying not to tare his heart out. He miss Chris' smile, he missed the sound of his heart beat. 

Then, Chris is all Peter can think about. The more he thought about their breakup, the less it made scents. 

Peter knew he couldn't give up on Chris. He knew he had to try and fight for them. Show Chris that he wasn't just some stupid child. He needed to proved to his mate that they had a chance of making it.

He started following Chris around the city making sure to keep his distance from his crazy father. It didn't take Peter long to learn Chris' schedule. It was pretty dry. His father had him all over the city. He knew exactly when Chris was working with a partner, with his dad, or on his own. He was hardly ever alone. He looked so miserable. 

Peter knew he wasn't wrong.

When Peter finally saw his chance, he took it. Chris was walking into a deserted building. He wasn't exactly sure what Chris did there but he knew he was alone. Peter ran into the building following after Chris. Chris heard someone behind him, he quickly turned around and pointed his gun. His eyes widened when he saw Peter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. 

"I'm here to see you."

"Why?" Chris asked genuinely lost.

"Because I don't think you really want to breakup with me. You didn't even give me a chance to try to work things out."

"There's nothing to work out." Chris was starting to become agitated.

"If you breaking up with me has nothing to do with your dad. Then, yes there is, otherwise, you wouldn't have broken up with me."

Chris let out a frustrated sigh. "You need to get the hell out of here, now."

"No. I know you still want me."

Peter pushed his lips against Chris. He took Chris' lip in between his teeth and and sucked on it. Chris' hardened expression relaxed and he pushed himself into the kiss. They were lost in they kiss, then, Chris pulled away and looked at Peter and grabbed him by the shirt and spun him around. Peter quickly undid his own pants. Chris' quick hands pulled Peter's pants down mid-thigh. He pulled himself out and pushed Peter down on the table. Chris pushed his cock against Peter's ass. He spit into his hand and smeared it on his cock, and nudged it between Peter's cheeks. Peter gasped when Chris' cock breached him. He didn't care that it hurt. The wolf needed his mate close. Chris pushed his cock in and out, non-stop, pounding away in Peter. Peter's hole clenched around Chris' cock as it was forced it to stretch. 

"Christopher," Peter called out. 

"This is who I am." He pushed in harshly. "This was what I was born to do. I was taught how to hurt creatures like you." Chris pulled out and shoved back in. Chris grabbed Peter by his hair and pushed in at an angle. Peter's grunts were starting to turn into pleasure as his prostate kept being pounded.

"Ughmm..." Peter moaned. 

Chris kept fucking into him, he wrapped his hand around Peter's cock and countered his movement with his hips. Moans kept falling out of Peter. Peter's body shook as Chris' cum sprayed into him, filling him up. Peter clenched around the feeling of being filled. Chris pulled out, leaving Peter dripping with cum down his thighs, panting against the table. 

"That's all I ever needed you for. You were so easy to convince." Peter was still coming down from his orgasm when Chris' words pulled him out of it completely. Peter's eyes opened. "You thought I actually loved you. What a fucking joke," Chris laughed out, shaking Peter to his core. 

Peter stood on uneasy footing and picked up his pants. "That's not true. I know you love me."

"Why because I said it to you whenever we fucked? Did you ever notice that's the only time I ever told you? You were an easy lay. All I had to do was whisper sweet nothings to you and you were like a bitch in heat waiting to be bred. What does an 18 year old know about love anyway?" Peter shook his head. It wasn't true. Stop please, he begged silently. "Listen to my heartbeat. I. Do. Not. Love. You." 

Peter's soul felt like it was being slowly ripped apart. His wolf howled in despair. Tears fell down from his face when he looked at Chris. Chris stared back at him with a blank expression. "Why?" Peter brokenly asked. He needed to know.

"It was easy. I just had to used my father as an excuse for why I couldn't take you out. I could have you anytime I wanted. You were my dirty little secret. But, I'm done with you now. I no longer have use for you." 

Peter ran. He couldn't take hearing any more. He kept running until he ended up back in the woods. He felt dizzy with grief. Shards of what he foolishly thought was love cut into him like pain he'd never known.

It was almost a mouth later when Peter realized that he was pregnant. He cried. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go or who to turn to. What he did know was that he had to act fast before it become too obvious. It wouldn't take long for his pack to find out. He never imaged this would happen, let alone so soon. When he and Chris would talk about life together he always pictured Chris smiling and telling him how happy he was.

Peter cried some more.

Peter packed a bag and told his family half truths. That was the first time he had not been honest with his family. It made his stomach churn, but he had to do what was best for his child. He told them that his soulmate broken up with him and didn't want anything to do with him. He told them that he needed to get away for awhile and figure some things out. He packed some bags got into his car and left. 

He ended up driving for sixteen hours before he decided it was far enough. Peter ended up in Oregon. The first thing he did was find somewhere to stay. Then, he found himself a supernatural midwife. 

As the months passed, Peter found it harder and harder to bare. The gravity of the situation was starting to set in. He cried a lot, but at the end he knew he was doing the right thing. He didn't know what the Argents would do if they found out about his child. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take. 

It had been seven months since he left home. Talia called him sometimes to check in out him. Make sure he wasn't losing himself. Sadly, he'd be losing another part of himself soon. His mom made him feel better after their phone calls. She always knew just what to say to keep up his spirit. He wondered if he would've been a good parent like his mom. His father called him on his 19th birthday, wishing him well. His parents didn't like that he had been gone for so long. They worried. He did the only thing he could and promised them that he would be home in two months time. 

His baby girl was a fighter. She kicked his stomach like she was practicing for a boxing match. But, he was always OK with it because when she'd go long times without moving, Peter would worry. He hoped she'd be strong willed like his mom and a fighter like his father. She'd surely need it in this world. 

Shooting pains rose from up his lower back, then, in his lower abdomen. Peter kept breathing through the pain. He drove himself to the midwife's clinic. By the time he got there he could barely walk. After the surgery Peter held his little girl. She was so beautiful. She had his mother's eyes. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had ever had do in his life. 

Peter signed the birth certificate. He named her Malia. He had it set for a closed adoption but when his baby girl turned 18 she could access her sealed file which contained birth certificate. His heart broke at the thought of giving his baby away. All he could do was hope she'd end up in a loving home. He signed over his rights.

He felt dead inside. 

Though he wanted to wallow in self pity he couldn't stall going back home. If he did he knew his mother would send betas out for him. It come with the territory of being a werewolf. Of being a parent. There was no such thing as being carefree, he now understood that. 

He went home and bonded with his family. Because of his soulmate leaving him they figured that's why he smelt so sad.

He left home again, but this time his parents knew where he was going, to law school. Peter focused on his taking seven classes per semester, plus summer school. It kept his mind off of a lot of things. He still found time to fuck his way through the female and male population. It never did help fill the void. 

He graduated at 25 and went back home in time to enjoy summer vacation. 

He bonded with Derek. It wasn't easy as it used to be. Before Derek followed him around so much Peter always called him his second shadow. But, now Derek was a teenager and he preferred hanging out with his friends or talking to them on the phone. 

Peter wasn't there when Derek's girlfriend, Paige, died. She was on her way to a concert that she was supposed to be preforming in when the school bus lost control and flipped over. Some kids made it out with a couple of broken bones and bruises, while other weren't so lucky. She and Derek dated all throughout freshman year. 

Derek was sad but every time Peter tried to talk to him about it, he'd find some way to change the subject.

Peter knew Derek was seeing someone. He could smell her on him, no matter how well Derek thought he had cleaned up the evidence. Come to think of it, that was totally him. The thought made Peter shudder knowing that his parents could smell Chris on him. 

Peter didn't think too much of it. Maybe the girl could help Derek heal. 

Peter woke up choking on smoke. He jumped up from his bed and quickly ran out. He heard his family members shouting. He went to his Derek's room and opened the door but he wasn't there. Where was he?

Somewhere in his clouded mind he reminder that Laura was staying the night at her friends. He gathered the rest of the family. They tried going to the only door they had access too but they couldn't open it no matter how hard they banged on the door. They went to the basement to try to get away from the fire and use the other exists, but those were no good either. Peter held his niece as the fire burned into his body, melting his skin. He heard his family screaming in pain, kids crying in fear. 

Everything went black. 

Peter woke up choking on fire. Running around the house, trying desperately to find an exit to save his family. Every time he failed. They shouted at him: Save us! Help us! Why can't you save us! This is all your fault! You failed us! The reoccurring nightmare. Stuck in hell to stay on an endless loop. 

Six years later, Peter woke up. He was manic. He shifted into his beta state and run around the city. He killed Laura. He slashed her throat and felt the alpha power transfer, making his wolf stronger. Slowly, his mind started to make scents of everything. He was alive, his family dead. But, who was responsible? 

There was a nurse, Patricia, who took care of him at night. It wasn't hard for him to convince her to help him find the people responsible for his family's deaths. 

He shifted into a humanoid wolf. The body was of a wolf attributes: elongated snout, fur all over his body, clawed hand, but his torso, arms, and legs were more human-like. Muscles in his arms and legs like a body builder. After he killed one of the men responsible he ran into the woods to allow his wolf more freedom before he had to go back to the hospital. He heard noise. Leaves and twigs crunching under footsteps, he listened closer and heard two boys talking. 

He waited in the shadows while the cops lights turned away and left the woods. He smelt something. No, someone. He chased after the scent. The boy screamed as the wolf bit into his side. The wolf howled and ran, leaving the boy to bleed onto the ground. 


	4. The Tipping Point

"I need to find it. I can't go home without it. My mom would kill me. Do you know how expensive inhalers are?"

Scott and Stiles looked around the area of the woods they think they were in. 

"Don't worry, Scotty. We'll find it. Which way did you run?"

"I don't know. It was dark and I was scared."

"You're on private property." They heard called out to them. Scott and Stiles stopped walking at looked over to the guy. A guy wearing a leather jacket stood angrily looking at them. 

"Um...Sorry. We're just trying to find something my friend lost the other night."

Derek heard them walking through the words. Idiots were making so much noise, carelessly walking over fallen leaves, talking loudly. They might as well have worn a sign saying easy kill. "You two shouldn't be out here. Don't you two know there's cougars out here waiting for their next meal." The two boys looked nervously at each other. Derek knew instantly that the boy with the floppy hair was a werewolf. The boy smelled too fresh. Must've been recently turned. Where was the boy's alpha?

Derek threw the inhaler at Scott, Scott quickly caught it. "Don't let me find you two trespassing on my property again." With the Derek turned and left. 

Stiles looked at Scott, who looked confused. He held up his inhaler to show Stiles what they guy had thrown them. 

"Holy shit. Do you know how that was?" Stiles asked.

"No. Should I?"

"That was Derek Hale."

"Ok?"

"His family used to live out here. About six years ago, their house caught fire. They were somehow all trapped inside, only one person was pulled out of the fire and he's still in the hospital."

"How do you know all this?"

"Dad was a deputy when it happened. He couldn't even talk about it. The whole family, including kids, were burnt to death."

Scott was shocked. He didn't know how he never heard about the fire. Though, six years ago he was nine, which was the time his parents' marriage was starting to fall apart. Scott felt sad all the innocent kids who never got their chance to live their lives. 

Scott saw the world in a red filter. He was running really fast. Nothing looked familiar but he himself move on instinct. Scott woke up in his bed covered in sweat. He was breathing so hard he thought he was going to need his inhaler.

"The dream felt so real. I'm telling you, Stiles. It was like I could reach out and touch the man. It was like I could smell his fear." Scott told Stiles about his dream and how he chased some man into a school bus. How the man screamed and begged and how the whole time watching the man's plead for his life made him feel pleasure. 

Stiles was almost speechless. He knew Scott could never hurt anyone, he was too innocent. "It was just a nightmare. I sure of it. Scotty, you can't even kill a spider without thinking about if it's going to be in pain or not. You need to relax. Maybe it's just stress."

Scott breathed out. "You're right. I'm probably nervous about the date with Allison, then there's lacrosse."

"And school," Stiles added in even though he knew Scott's head was so in the clouds to busy envisioning his life with Allison would be like.

Stiles sat at his computer. A lot of things seemed to be dead ends. But once he got passed the fairy tales and forms of people who liked to role play, he found a lot of things that started to make sense the more he dig in. Things about Scott's changes seemed to check every box. He read about the phases of the moon and how they impacted the werewolf's traits. It wasn't only the full moon that pulled the wolf to the surface, but the blood moon made some werewolves lose total control. Wolves that didn't have control over their change. Stile felt like he hit the mother load of werewolf mythology. He printed out pages of information that he wanted to show Scott. 

Derek kept showing up at random times. 

"So, you know what you are now," Derek said, stepping out of the shadows in the locker room. Scott jumped not expecting anyone else to be there. "You don't need your inhaler any more. Your stronger than you were before, faster, more agile. You must be soaking it up. Enjoying all the benefits like become captain of the lacrosse team."

Scott stood in front of Derek not moving, clutching onto the towel around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you think you're cleaver? Like you're not putting a target on your back. Showing people how some little dweeb with asthma can now out run the top player without even breaking a sweat."

"It's not that serious, man. Who's going to even notice?"

That comment only seemed to angry Derek further. "You need to be smart. It's not only you, you have to worry about. It's the rest of us. You put that target on your back, you're putting it on all of us. You're being stupid, Scott. You're exposing your throat to the wrong people." 

"How am I doing that?"

"Messing around with that Argent girl."

Scott looked taken aback. 

"Don't looked so shocked, Scott. And if I know her dad most definitely knows."

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?"

"The Argents are hunters! They lived to hunt us all down and they won't be satisfied until we're all dead. They say they live by a code but they don't." One look and Derek could see he wasn't getting through to Scott's teenage hormonal brain. "Get dressed. You're coming with me."

Derek took Scott to the Beacon Hills General Hospital. "What are we doing here?"

"Just come on," Derek said impatiently. 

They walked down the hall and into a private room. "I'm just showing you your future," he said, holding the door open for Scott. Scott followed him into the room. "This is exactly what they'll do to you or maybe worse."

Derek turned the chair that Peter sat in around. The side of his face was badly burnt. The scars traveled all the way down into the gown. Scott's eyes widen. The man in front of him looked like he wasn't even in there any more. "Is this what you want to happen to you, your mom, Stiles? Because they won't care that they aren't werewolves, they're associated with you and that's enough in their books to kill."

Scott refused to believe that Allison could help do something so despicable. So heartless. No, he shook his head. "Just because that happened to you doesn't mean its going to happen to me. You said they live by a code. How do I know people in your family were out hurting innocent people?"

Derek looked angry like he was going to tear Scott's throat out. "Even if that was true, there was kids in that house that the locked from the outside and set on fire." 

"Allison isn't like them. She wouldn't do that." Scott refused to believe otherwise. He walked out of the room. 

Derek sighed. He hoped it wouldn't be too late before Scott realized how truly cruel the Argent family really is.

"Scott, tonight's the blood moon."

"Ok?"

"It's when the pull is the strongest. You'll lose control. You could hurt people."

"I thought you said I couldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, you, Scott. You can't hurt anyone. But your wolf side, I'm not too sure."

"I've been doing really good. You've helped me learn to control it. Everything's going to be ok."

"No, it's not. Just cancel tonight. Tell her you aren't feeling too good and you want to reschedule."

"No. I'm going."

"Scott."

Scott pushed Stiles against the wall, shirt fisted in his hands. "I said I'm going," Scott growled. Scott blinked. He retracked his claws and stepped back from Stiles. "I'm sorry." Scott left Stiles with his heart beating too fast and with a shredded shirt. It was one of Stiles' favorite shirt, too!

Scott went to the party with Alison. He didn't know why Stiles was so worried. He felt fine. Hell, he felt better than fine. He felt great. He and Alison talked and danced. But, then he started to really notice things about Alison that he hadn't noticed before. Like the way she smelled. The aroma that was spilling off of her had his head spinning. He wanted...He wanted her really badly. He shouldn't be here. He felt his eyes flashing. He doubled over and shut his eyes so Alison wouldn't notice. 

"Scott are you ok? Scott?" Allison's voice was starting to sound more drowned out. 

Scott tried to shake it off, but it didn't help. His gums started to itch. His claws started pushing out from his finger tips. He dug his fingers into his thighs. "Alison," he ground out. "I'm s-sorry. I gotta go. I'm..." He was finding it harder to speak and not growl. "I don't feel good," he said quickly and ran away from her. 

"Scott!" Allison shouted worriedly after him. 

Scott didn't stop. He kept running, headed straight for the woods. 

"I can help you, Scott. But only if you start trusting me," Derek said from somewhere off to the side. 

Scott fell onto his hand and knees. His teeth grew and were sharper. He buried his fingers into the dirt. He squeezed his eyes shut. Pain ripping through his body. 

"Breathe. Scott, breathe!" Derek shouted.

Scott listened to the words that broke through the haze and started to breathe. Once his body shifted, his eyes opened. His golden eyes shined.

"Are you with me?"

Scott looked up at Derek and nodded. Derek helped him stand. Scott watched as Derek shifted effortlessly. Together they ran through the woods. Scott felt the buzzing under his skin start to subside. He felt like he could breath again. His mind felt so clear. His body felt so good.

After that night, Scott was more opened to Derek helping him. Against Derek's wishes, he still saw Alison. But, he felt in better control of his body. Derek taught him techniques and Stiles always accompanied them to their training session.

"Why is he always here?" Derek asked.

"Because Scott and I are bros and were ever he goes I go. Plus, I'm not entirely sure that we can trust you."

Even though Stiles didn't want to admit and he'd never admit it out loud, Derek was really helpful. 

"You need to find your anchor. Your anchor is what's going to help guide you to be able to control your shift."

"What's your anchor?" Scott asked.

"Anger."

"Well, then, we'll keep telling him that he can't see Alison. That'll make him angry," Stiles laughed. 

Scott's dazed out thinking about Allison's smile and her dimples. 

"Cute," Derek deadpanned. "But, he needs something more concrete. Something that's going to help him calm his heart rate, not speed it up."

It was Stiles that helped him figure out that Alison was in fact his anchor. She helped him control his heart rate.

Allison's crazy aunt Kate and grandfather came to town which mean everything turned to shit. 

Kate abducted Derek. She kept him tied in some room in a warehouse. She had her twisted fun with him.

Derek grind his teeth together refusing to let her hear him cry out as the electricity flowed throughout his body. 

"Look at you, all grown up." She licked his abdomen all the way up to his neck. Derek squeezed his eyes shut and wanted desperately to move away from her. She was fucked up in the head, just like her father. "Didn't you miss me, baby?" she asked is a faux sweet voice. The pet name made Derek's skin crawl. He couldn't believe how foolish he was. Believing someone as vile as Kate could actually love him.

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson went to a rave. It was in some warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. With school and the whole werewolves and hunters, Scott hasn't had much time to actually hang out with Allison. They all come out tonight to blow off some steam. 

Jackson and Lydia went out to the dance floor, as did Alison and Scott. Stiles found some girl to dance with. Everyone seemed to be having a really good time. Lights were flashing, people glowing with designs of different glow in the dark colors. 

Scott felt something he couldn't explain. It was like something between a call and a pull. It was familiar. He tried to ignore it at first thinking it was nothing more than the stress of everything coming to the front of his mind. But no matter how much he dance and watch Allison, he couldn't shake the feeling. In fact, it was getting stronger. 

Scott convinced Alison to dance with Jackson and Lydia while.

Scott walked away from the dance floor, as he walked toward the corridor the feeling in his chest got tighter. Scott followed the pull. It ended up taking him down a staircase. It looked ominous and Scott used caution. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard a growl. It sounded pained. Scott listened closely and heard the person breathing shakily. 

"You're no fun when you don't scream." Scott heard. The voice belonged to Kate. His eyes widened. Scott ran to the sounds. It was down the hall, the second door just before the end of the hallway. Scott busted through the door and saw Derek chained. 

"Oh, how cute," Kate laughed. "A pup has come to you're rescue." 

Victoria rushed to Scott but he side swiped her getting away from her. She turned and went for another attack. 

"Scott get the hell out of here," Derek said sounding out of breathe. 

"You should really listen to him pup. You stand no chance," Kate said. 

Scott swiped his claws at Victoria. She gave him a death glare before shooting him with a 100 volts. 

Peter came crashing in. He smacked Kate away from Derek and broke the wolfsbane covered chains. Derek was weakened but was about to stand on his own. Victoria charged at Peter, Peter grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close and bit her. Peter threw Victoria on the floor. Peter turned to Kate. His claws extend, ready to rip her throat out.

"Not right now. We need to get out of here," Derek said. Derek was surprised to see Peter, but now wasn't the time to freak out on what was happening. He could he the Argent's coming and he didn't know how many were with them. Peter growled. "Peter! Not now." Derek picked up Scott. They ran out, going through the back of the building as Gerard and Chris ran into the room. 

Victoria sat on the floor holding onto her mangled shoulder. Chris looked at her. He already knew what was going to happen just from the look on her face. It was all part of their code. "Tell Alison that I love her." Victoria picked up the gun and shot herself. 

A week later, the Argents held Victoria's funeral. That was the only satisfaction that Peter got, knowing there was one less Argent in the world. Allison was devastated. She was in the dark about everything. Chris told her that her mom was robbed at gun point and the robber killed her. Chris didn't want Allison to be part of the family business. 

"She has every right to know what really happened to her mother," Gerard said.

"I don't want her involved in this. She's just a kid."

"Kate was thirteen when she knew how to hunt down those animals."

"Well, she's not Kate and I don't want her in this."

"She's the next in line. With her mother gone she should be in charge right now. But, because of you she's behind."

"You will not bring this up to her. She stays out of this."

Chris should've known how dangerous discussing business out in the open could truly be, even in his own home. Allison had always been light on her feet.

She wanted to know the truth. She deserved to know what really happened to her mother and she was going to find out whether or not her dad was ok with it.

She approached her grandfather. "I want to know the truth. What really happened the night my mom died."

"She killed herself."

That was not what Allison was expecting to hear. She was in shock. "Don't think less of your mother. She died a hero."

"But you just said..."

"Yes, I did. But she did it for you."

Gerard told her about supernatural creatures. About the Hales. He spun his own truth about how the Hales were a family of monster who prayed on the weak. How both of their families have been at war with each that dated back hundreds of years. He whispered in Allison's ear as he trained her to fight. She was filled with pride when he praised how she was a natural just like her mother. "You always did take after your mom than you did your father." Gerard told her one day. 

He taught Allison how to track. How to stay downwind and keep a sharp eye out to know how many she was up against, so she wouldn't be surprised. 

She and Kate tracked Derek out into the preserve. He was in his beta shift fighting. He grabbed onto the guy he was fighting against and threw him across the yard. Allison gasped when the guy got up and flicked his claws out and saw it was Scott. 

Allison ran away. Kate followed after her. 

"I didn't want to break it to you because I knew it would hurt you, but you need to know who you are really with."

"How could he not tell me?" Allison cried.

"That's what they do. They trick pretty unsuspecting girls like you to get close to their families so they can kill them. They're bloodthirsty animals who enjoy wrecking havoc on innocent people." 

Allison was hurt. How could he do this to her? How could Scott look at her so sweetly just to hurt her in the end? It all made scents now. That's why Scott wasn't always weird around her family. That's why he disappeared the night of the rave. He was helping those animals kill her mother. The hurt turned to anger. Kate saw the switch turn in her eyes. She looked at Allison with sorrow and hugged her. "It's going to be, ok. Don't beat yourself up too much, sweetie. It happens to the best of us."

"I want to make them pay. I want to make them hurt." 

"We will avenge you're mom. I promise." Kate smiled wickedly as she hugged Allison.


	5. The Breaking Point

Scott was at home when Allison called him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not too good. I feel so alone, Scott. I need you."

"I don't think I can go out right now." Scott's stomach twisted with guilt. He knew Alison was hurting but it wasn't like his mom would let him leave.

"Please, Scott." Allison started to cry and the guilt only set in deeper. 

"Please, don't cry."

"My mom's gone and my dad's hardly ever around. I just don't want to be by myself any more."

Scott stood up and put on his shoes. He knew they couldn't meet at her place because of her family. "Where do you want to meet?"

Allison gave her aunt a thumbs up. Allison gave Scott an address in an abandon house on the edge of town.

Scott texted Stiles to cover for him if his mom asked. He told Stiles that Allison wanted to meet. 

He got to the house. It was dark, but he let himself in. A candle light glowed and he saw Allison sitting near. Like a fly to a zapper, Scott blindly walked to Allison. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Scott felt the electricity goes through his body before falling to the ground. 

Scott woke up tied to a chair. He struggled and hissed when the rope dug into his skin. The wolfsbane burned into his skin. When his eyes focused he saw Allison standing in front of him.

"Allison, what's going on?"

"I don't know Scott you tell me," she said coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, why don't you start with how your a werewolf and helped kill my mom." Scott's face fell. "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

"I didn't kill your mom, I swear."

"No you just helped kill her."

"I didn't help kill her. I didn't even know she'd be there that night." A voltage of electricity went through his body, not as much as before, but enough to have his body tense and Scott to scream out.

"Why didn't you tell me about yourself?"

"Be-because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? Shouldn't I be the one to be afraid of you?"

"You're the one who has been tied down to a chair."

"Only because I caught you off guard. What were you planning on doing, hum, Scott? Make me fall in love with you just so you could get close to my family and kill them." Allison was starting to work herself up. She was so angry she wanted to make him pay. She got the small silver knife, it was curved with a sharp, jagged point, and cut his body. Scott screamed out as the poison entered his body. 

Kate walked up to her and started talking to her. Adding more to Allison's hurt, further riling her up. 

"Please, Allison. Don't."

"He doesn't really hurt. It's takes a lot more to hurt his kind. He just knows you're too sweet and is trying make you let your guard down."

"I love you," Scott whispered. 

"Stop lying!" Allison shouted slicing more cuts into his body. 

Stiles called Scott's phone after his twenty messages went unanswered. Stiles was scared that something may have happened to Scott, but he couldn't go to his dad. Not yet. He drove to the preserve.

"Derek! If your here I need you to answer me," Stiles shouted.

No answer came. 

"Dammit." 

He took out his cellphone and called Derek, wishing he would've thought of that first. 

"What?" Derek asked sounding irritable.

"I can't find Scott and he's not answering my calls or texts." 

Derek didn't know why but he had been feeling restless the whole night. He was out roaming in the woods. 

"I'll find him."

"Like hell, come to your house so we can find him together."

"No, you'll only slow me down."

"Dammit, Derek. This isn't the time to being fucking around. Scott's my brother ok. If something happens to him, that's on me." Stiles voice broke. 

Derek hang up on him. Stiles deflated. 

Derek ran up from behind. "Well, then lets go." Stiles failed but got a hold of himself and got in the Jeep. 

"If we make him scream loud enough, his alpha will come and then we can kill the one truly responsible for killing your mom."

"I can't. I can't do this any more."

Kate looked at Allison's exhausted state. She didn't know if Allison was tried physically or if she couldn't handle hurting Scott any more. "Allow me," she tested. 

Allison didn't object and just stepped back. Kate smirked knowing that she had Allison right were she wanted her. Scott was sweaty and his skin was broken all over his arms and chest. Unable to heal due to the wolfsbane coursing through his veins. Blood dripped from his wounds. 

"Please, Allison," 

"Shut up!" Kate yelled and pushed the electric rod into his wound. Scott howled in pain. 

Derek heard it. He heard Scott's cry for help. 

"Drive faster. Turn right at the next shoulder." 

Stiles stepped on the gas and drove as fast as his car could manage. He hope there wasn't any cops around. He knew they couldn't afford to be delayed. Derek gave directions of when and where to turn.

Derek smashed through the door. Allison quickly stood and pointed her arrows at him. She shot one and it landed on his shoulder. Derek took it out and threw it on the floor. He saw Kate standing beside a bloodied Scott and anger rose within him. Allison shot another arrow but Derek smacked it out of the way mid-air while running to Kate. Allison tried to shot another arrow but was stopped by Stiles. Stiles swung his bat hitting Allison's arm.

She dropped her bow with a shout and grabbed her arm. She looked angrily at Stiles and punched him in the face. Stiles fell. Derek and Kate fought. Derek picked Kate up and slammed her to the ground. Allison picked up her bow and shot Derek in the back. Derek shouted. Kate kicked him off of her. Kate was about to kick Derek when Peter busted into the house running himself into Kate.

Peter slashed his claws into Kate stomach. Allison fired two arrows at Peter. Peter turned his attention to Allison after the arrows stabbed threw his shoulder and arm. He pulled them out of himself. He looked at Allison with a deadly glare as he approached her. 

Chris ran into the house just in time to put himself in front of Allison. "No, Peter. Please." 

Peter quickly stopped. He shook off the momentary lapse in judgement and proceeded to Allison. "Please, Peter, don't," He looked at Chris with a hurt expression. Kate held her stomach and got back up on her feet while Peter was distracted. Peter heard Kate moving toward the door. He quickly turned in her direction. 

"Peter," Chris called out. 

This time Peter didn't stop. He pulled her up by her hair, pulling her back. "She killed my family, Christopher. She took everything I had. She will pay."

Allison rushed for her bow. "Allison, no. Stop!" 

"You're just going to let him kill your sister."

"No I'm not just going to let him kill Kate. He has every right. We're supposed to live by a code. Only take out those who cause harm."

Allison was angry. "Look what they did to mom."

"Mom killed herself because she couldn't stand becoming something she despised. She could've lived for you but she killed herself because of her own hatred. Derek hasn't ever hurt anyone and they took him and torched him."

Allison held up her bow. "They turned you against your own kind."

"No, they didn't. My father did. Look what they turned you into. This is not who you are. They don't care about you, they only wanted to use you so you could do their biding. Please, Allison. I don't want to lose you too," Chris begged. 

Allison dropped the bow. She looked at Scott.

She really saw him. He was there, barely coherent. He was bleeding profusely. She looked around at her surroundings. She looked down at the weapon in her hand. She couldn't believe what she done. She just wanted her mom back. Chris wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. 

Peter extended his claws. Kate looked at him with pure hatred. Even with no leg to stand on she laughed. He grabbed her by the throat and ripped her throat out. He let go of her. Kate dropped to the ground and shook as she gargled on her own blood. 

Derek went to Scott at ripped the ropes from his arms and legs. He picked Scott up into his arms and carried him out with Stiles in tow. 


	6. Closure

Scott laid in bed, Derek stayed by his side for most of the night. They were able to get the poison out of his system with Deaton's help. Scott woke up. He looked at his side and saw Derek sitting there. 

"Hi," he said, his voice came out raspy due to his dry throat. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I would've thought."

"Good, that means your body is healing like its supposed to." 

"Thank you, Derek."

"For what?"

"For saving me. If it wasn't for you, who knows if I would've been here."

"Peter saved you. I just distracted them."

"Don't sell yourself short. You were they for me when I needed you." Scott grabbed Derek's hand. "You saved me."

Derek felt a lump in his throat and nodded. 

"How are you doing, bro?" Stile said, failing about as he entered the room. 

Derek let go of Scott's hand and hurriedly stood up. "Well, I'll let you two catch up."

"I'll see you later." 

"Yeah." Scott watched Derek leave, his eyes stayed looking at the window.

"What was that all about?" 

Scott shrugged, "You know Derek always willing to be a martyr but never being able to accept a thank you."

Stiles nodded. "Ok, since your finally coherent and now that I have you back, we're going to have a much needed bro-day."

Scott smiled at Stiles. "Sounds good to me. I can you a chill day just for pizza and games."

A month had passed when Allison called Scott. Scott never saw the purpose for holding a grudge. If someone wronged him he'd just brush it off and get on with his life. It was always better to find something to smile about and be happy than wallowing in misery. But, when he saw Allison name pop up on his phone his stomach fell. 

Scott knew she was grieving and her family used her grief against her instead of trying to truly help her. But, all those warnings that Derek gave him and he just carelessly and foolishly brushed off, now weighed on him. What if they had gotten a hold of Stiles, or his mom, or the sheriff? Scott's heart was beating faster as his mind rushed with different horrific possibilities. 

Scott didn't answer and the call went to voice mail. 

Two weeks later, he finally listened to the voicemail. Only because his phone felt like it was burning a hole through his pants. He could've easily erased the message but he just couldn't let it go. 

"Scott, I - I want to talk to you. I know I don't deserve any anything from you, but I just need..." she sighed and hung up. 

Scott listened to the voicemail so many times he lost count. He knew logically, Allison was manipulated into doing what she did. But, she still did it. Scott couldn't ever imagine hurting Allison. Was he an idiot at first when he first started to shift? Yes. But, even then, he was able to hold himself back long enough to run away from her and everybody else.

Scott thought about it so much. Then he finally decided what he needed to do.

"I'm going to talk to Allison," he told Stiles. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Scotty, you don't always have to forgive everybody."

"She was lost. She still is."

"You could've died," Stiles shouted, his voice shook. "You didn't see the way you looked tied up to the chair. You looked broken. I could've lost you." Tears ran down his face. "You're not only my best friend, you're my brother, Scott, what would I have done if we was too late?" 

Scott didn't say anything. He pulled Stiles into himself and hugged him tightly. That was the first time that they brought up what happened. 

"I love you, too," Scott told him. 

"Tell him," Stiles told Scott, then he looked at Derek, "Maybe he'll listen to you."

"What is he talking about?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you both about," Scott said. 

"He wants to talk to Allison," Stiles said in a panic rage. 

"Why?" 

"She wants to talk about what happened and I just want to give her a chance to move on."

"But she hurt you," Derek said unable to comprehend the situation. 

"I know. I'm not trying to make excuses for her. But she thought her mom was killed by us. Who wouldn't seek justice for their family? Peter did. He got revenge by killing everyone involved with your family's murders." Scott almost whined when a look of hurt crossed over Derek's face. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to help you understand. She thought I helped kill her mom only because Gerard and Kate twisted the truth." 

Scott looked into Derek's eyes. "She isn't the only one who needs to face this. I do, too. I don't - I don't want to be afraid to love someone again."

"Ok," Derek said. "So, if you made up your mind why did you want to talk to us about it?"

"It's ok if you don't want to. But, I was wondering if you two could go with me. You don't have to be near her, just close enough." Scott's big, brown, puppy dog eyes pleaded. 

"Yes," they both said.

Scott texted Allison and they both agreed to meet out in the preserve. It was the safest part of town that Scott felt comfortable in, other then his and Stiles houses. Scott sat on a stump and Derek and Stiles stood beside him. Allison showed up but she stopped in her tracks and didn't lessen the gap when she saw Derek and Stiles. 

"We aren't here to hurt you Allison. I just need them here," Scott explained.

Allison nodded and walked closer. "Can we have some space?"

"No," Derek and Stiles said. 

"Guys, it's ok, just a little bit, ok?"

Derek and Stiles didn't give them too much space but did back off. Stiles watched Alison's movement, making sure she didn't move to quickly. Derek listened out to make sure no one was waiting to ambush them. 

"I'm sorry," Alison said. "I know it doesn't make anything better, but I am."

"How did you find out about me?"

"Kate brought me to the preserve one day and you and Derek were fighting. I saw you shift. Why did you keep that from me?"

"I knew who your family was, but it wasn't until after I met you. I didn't date you to try to get close to your family. If anything I didn't want to be anywhere near them."

"Well, why did you?"

"Thanks a good question. But, all I've got is because I was being dumb." Scott gave a humorless chuckle. 

"You're not dumb Scott."

"Derek warned be about your family, but I just wouldn't listen to him. I liked being with you. I liked hearing you talk and laugh. I liked seeing you smiled. I liked knowing I was the one that put it there. I was just so caught up in wanting to be with you I didn't think of those around me that could've gotten hurt and I'll always have to live with that. I put my family's lives in danger by being with you. All I could think about was being with you."

"I'm sorry Scott. I know now that you couldn't do anything like that. I lost my mom and I was angry and when my grandfather told me she died because of werewolves; I wanted to punish you all." Allison cried. 

"I'm not sure what I do if the people that I love ever got hurt. I'm not sure how far into the deep I'd end up. I got lucky and I was the only one who got hurt." He looked into her eyes. "I don't blame you, Allison I really don't. This whole time I thought about the people who could've gotten hurt because of me and I felt sick. The emotion in me was so strong and it was only a thought."

Scott could smelt the guilt spilling out of her in waves. Allison cried harder. 

"I loved you, Allison. I swear I wasn't lying when I told you that day. I think I always will. I know one day we'll both heal from this and be able to call ourselves allies. But I don't know when that day will be, for now we both need space. We both need to heal and get past this before we can even think about the future."

Allison gave Scott a hug causing Derek to quickly react, but before he could push her off of Scott she let go. She ran away. 

Scott didn't like how naive he had been. He knows he owes Derek an apology.

He went to the preserve, Derek was working out as usual. Scott walked up to Derek was he was lifting himself up from one of the beams that somehow still stood. "Can we talk?"

Derek held himself in the pulled up position, frozen in place. He knew what Scott wanted to talk about, but Derek wasn't always good at talking things out. He let himself go completely, his feet landing on the wood with a thud. "Ok."

"First, I know I already told you thank you, but thank you. Don't tell me you didn't do anything when you put your life in danger. Which brings me to my next point, I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"It's ok, Scott."

"No, it's not. We both know it's not ok. You were right all along and I was too stubborn to listen to you. I knew what happened to your family and you showed me what could happen to the people I love the most and I still refused to listen to you. Even after I didn't listen to you and got myself into trouble you still came to help me."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Scott. You would've done the same for me."

"Don't downplay this. I actually thought you'd be yelling at me right now." Scott looked at Derek. "I guess getting myself almost killed puts a damper on 'I told you so', huh?" 

"That's not funny."

Maybe it isn't but it best the alternative, which is replaying it in his head. Scott looked at Derek. "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. You really are a good guy, Derek. You've been helping me all along and I was being a fool and not listening to you. I thought you were being an asshole, but you just didn't want me to feel the same pain you went through. I'm sorry. And, yes, I would do the same for you."

"Good, because now we really we be training full force now." Derek cracked his neck, quickly shifting into his beta form. His claws grew out and his teeth sharpened. Derek roared at Scott and charged at him. 

Derek flipped Scott over his shoulder and onto the floor. Scott flipped himself up and charged at Derek, Derek grabbed Scott by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, crashing him through it. Scott got back up and dusted himself off. His claws caught Derek's stomach, but Derek grabbed him by his arm and twisted it, then, kicked the back of Scott's legs, sending him to fall right on his ass. 

They continued to practice. The sun was starting to set. They were done for the day. Scott's shirt was shredded, so he just pulled it off. They had blood stains on their pants, but everything else was intact. Derek went to a small cooler and grabbed two water bottles, he threw one to Scott. Scott chugged the refreshingly cool water down. 

"I want to make this a regular thing, if that's ok with you?"

"I think that's a good idea. I've been rusty and you can use more practice."

"Good." Scott smiled. "I really do appreciate everything you do. I know you get annoyed with Stiles but I also know that you gave him some books to help him expand his knowledge on all this."

Derek shrugs like it's no big deal. "Stiles is smart. He can be an asset to the pack by having all the information. Don't tell him I said that."

Scott scuffed at that. He knows Derek and Stiles could get along well enough to be friends - that is if either of them could actually compliment rather than insult each other. 


	7. Justice and My Heart

It had been almost two mouths since Peter killed Kate. His wolf was starting to settle more now. His mind was beginning to heal. He killed everyone that was involved with her families murder. But as his mind healed, Peter was able to remember everything he did in his manic state. 

The first night he woke up after the fire his body hurt so much that he couldn't stand it. His wolf took over, running throughout Beacon hills, desperately trying to find their pack, their home. Then, he smelt a scent that made his wolf chase after. Peter doesn't know why his wolf lashed out at Laura. Maybe because she wasn't there, perhaps, it was because his mind and his wolf weren't at one. But, now that the thought's are running through his head, he remembers ripping into Laura's throat watching the blood spill. He remembers what it felt like as his body absorbed the alpha power.

Peter had reoccurring nightmares of that night. He ambushed Laura. She tried to talk him down. She even tried using the alpha command. They fought. Another thing Peter isn't too sure of was how he was able to overpower an alpha. Peter felt like shit. How could he do something like that to someone he's supposed to protect?

As the weeks pasted his mind was no longer consumed by revenge; his body healed then came the memories. Peter remembered he had a kid. His baby girl. He wanted her back, but before he'd do that, he was going to find Gerard and kill him. He had been tracking the old hunter but with no luck. 

"Hello, Christopher," Peter said from the desk chair when Chris walked into his office. 

"Peter."

"I'm going to kill your father and your going to help me." 

"I don't know where Gerard is. Why do you want to kill him anyway? He may be a bastard but he had nothing to do with your family dying."

"As true as they may or may not be, he's still going to die. And you're going to help me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I spared your daughter's life and now you owe me one." 

"You know I have wolfsbane bullets, right?"

"Well if you're going to take a shot, make it worth it, because if I don't die, she will." Peter's eyes flashed red. 

"I already told you. I don't know where he's at."

"That's why you're going to use that brain of yours and your connections to help me find him."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"We both know Gerard will never stop. He'll just keep coming back, but, not before finding another army of people he can control into doing his bidding. How many more people are you going to let him infect? Gerard's a parasite and parasites have to die."

Chris didn't want Gerard getting anywhere near Allison again. He didn't want to leave her alone but this was the only way. "When do we leave?"

Before they left Chris sent Allison to London to recoup with his aunt. The only Argent who ever got away. They searched for Gerard at his usual places. For an old man Gerard knew how to get far. Luckily for Peter, Gerard also had a knack for pissing people off. They found a new lead.

Chris was driving after Peter drove all night. Peter was asleep on the passenger side. Chris heard soft noises coming from Peter. He didn't pay too much attention figuring it had to do with drive all night, Peter was just sleep talking. Then, Peter started to squirm in his seat. "No, please," Peter whispered out. "Help, someone, help them!" Peter shouted. He was crying, throwing his arms all over the place, trying to brake through an unbreakable force field. Chris couldn't pulled over. There was too many cars. His brows furrowed hearing Peter cry out helplessly. It was a stub to the guy knowing his family caused that pain. He put his hand on Peter arm to try to sake him awake, but Peter didn't stir. 

"It's ok, Peter. Everything's going to be ok." Chris smooth his hand over Peter's arm. Peter's body went limp, like a puppet's strings being cut. Chris kept his hand on Peter arm as he drove. 

Four hours later, Peter woke up. He could feel someone's hand on his arm. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting it to be Chris'. As soon as Chris noticed Peter was awake he pulled his hand back. Chris wasn't sure if bringing it to Peter was a good idea, but he said, "You still dream about your family." 

Peter looked at Chris with no emotion. Chris knew he didn't deserve any part of Peter, but he missed how Peter used to be. He used to be so full of life. Always making Chris laugh or doing anything to keep Chris' mind off the reality around them. 

Peter didn't respond. 

"What do you plan to do once you kill Gerard?"

"Die, hopefully." Peter closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep even though they both knew he wasn't.

Hearing Peter say that made something as heavy as a stone drop in the pit of his stomach. Even if Peter hates him forever, it'd be worth it as long as Peter's alive to do so. 

They drove for three more hours before Peter felt the car pull over. "Why did we stop?" Peter opened his eyes when no reply came. Chris got out of the car and went into the office at a motel and got them a room for the night. Chris went back to the car to pull them around to the other side of the building. "If you were tired of driving you should've said something, I would've taken over."

"I'm not tired of driving. I'm tired of being in the car. And also, we could both use a shower."

Peter walked into the room. Two beds, a t.v., and a small table filled the room. Peter was the first to shower. The water pressure sucked, but it was hot enough to relieve some of the tension from his back and shoulders. He got out and changed before crawling into bed. Next, Chris got in the shower. Peter wondered how his life got so fucked up. He thought back to the year he went back home. Remembering every detail vividly like it just happened. They way his mom would wake everyone up with breakfast. His mom wasn't the alpha any more she had transferred the alpha power to Talia. Peter had missed the ceremony due it taking place when he went away.

He thought back to Derek acting suspicious. Not a day goes back where he isn't wishing he could go back in time, follow Derek, catch him with his secret older girlfriend, who he later realized was Chris' sister, and put a stop to it. Though, Derek was a heart broken kid back then he probably wouldn't have listened. If he could go back, he'd find Kate and rip her throat out long before she could have ever gotten a hold of Derek. 

Chris got out of the shower and laid on his bed. 

Peter turned off the lights and fell asleep faster than he thought he would've. He's walking in the woods and he hears a familiar voice call out to him, but the voice is to faint to know who it belongs to, it's too faint to even know where it was coming from. 

"Peter," the voice whispered. 

Peter turned around trying to find the person. 

"Peter." Peter kept turning trying to find who was calling out to him. Then the voice started screaming louder. "Peter!" Peter toward the voice. He ran through the trees, moving so fast he wasn't able to miss the branches that whipped against his skin. "Peter!"

Laura. It was Laura. Peter ran faster. "Laura, where are you?"

"Peter help me please." Peter moved between more trees and somehow he ended up at home. His house was just like how he remembered. He called out for his brothers and sister, for his nieces and nephew, but no one answer. Then, Laura was standing in the middle of the foyer. She was bleeding profusely from her throat. "Why did you do it uncle? I thought you loved me. You said you'd always protect me!" she screamed. 

Laura fell on the floor and started choking on her blood. Peter ran to her and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry."

Peter jolted awake. Quickly he sat up. Peter looked over to Chris who was staring back at him. Chris looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. 

They finally tracked down Gerard. He was with a women. Chris didn't recognize her. She was an an older Mexican women. Peter listened to what they were saying.

"So, if there's an alpha wolf terrorizing the territory the great Argent's are supposed to be in charge of. Why are you here telling me about it?"

"Well, normally I do have the numbers, but the alpha killed my only daughter, his beta killed my daughter-in-law, and my good for nothing son is working with those animals. My numbers have been cut down." Peter had taken out more than a dozen men when he first went looking for the old bastard. 

"Don't you have alliances from other hunting families, yet it's my family you seek help from." The old woman was wise, she knew Gerard's games. "If the alpha and his pack are reeking havoc as you claim why is it only your family you have named who've been killed." She knew how Gerard worked. It was no secret the lengths the man took to eliminate every creature he could. Though, there was others who shared in his views, it wasn't many. The Calavera family was one of the oldest hunting families. They have the numbers. They put down many creatures of all kind. But they honored their code by only killing those who hurt innocents. 

"We'll look into. Anything else?"

Gerard didn't look too happy, but he wasn't a stupid man and held his tongue. He got up and walked away. Peter and Chris split up. Chris tailed Gerard while Peter kept his distance and relied on his scent to find the old fool. Chris followed Gerard down an alleyway. 

"You must really think I'm stupid, if you didn't think I know I was being followed. Remember Chris, I was the one who taught you everything you know." 

"Yet you still came into a dark alley."

"I'm not scared of you."

"No, but you are scared otherwise you wouldn't be trying to rile people up trying to get them to fight your worthless cause."

"He still has you wrapped around his finger doesn't he." 

Chris didn't reply to that. "Why do you keep trying to fight the Hales? There's only two of them left and you still aren't happy."

"I always thought you were my biggest failure, but it turns out something else topped you. I should've put the bitch down when I had a chance but Victoria assured me he wouldn't be a problem." Men stepped out from the darkness and into Chris' in of sight. "Did you really think I was alone?"

"You always talked about the Hales being monsters but you were the only monster I've have known."

Gerard gave the signal and men rushed to Chris. Chris fought the first three off, but the next two came at him from both sides. Chris fell to the ground and picked up his arms, shielding his head from most of the blows. Peter came rushing in, pulling the men off of Chris and ripping them to shreds. Chris got back up and fought some more of the men. Chris saw Gerard getting into a black SUV, he was getting away. 

"Peter, go! I got this."

Peter fully shifted he turned ran after the car. He threw his body against the car, flipping over and skidded to a stop. The driver was dead. Peter pulled the door from the hinges and threw it back. Gerard looked dead, but Peter could still hear his heart beating. He dragged the old man out of the car and tossed him to the side. Gerard blood spilled out of his mouth as he laughed. "You're just an animal. A good for nothing animal."

"I maybe an animal but I never killed innocent children like you and your daughter did." 

Before Gerard could reply Peter ripped his throat out leaving the old hunter laying on the ground while his body tried to breathe while choking on his own blood. Dying the same as his beloved daughter. 

Peter felt relieved. Killing all those responsible for his family's deaths didn't bring them back but at least he just his own justice for his family. 


	8. Finding My Heart

After Peter watched Gerard die, he ran back to Chris. Chris was pretty banged up. Peter put Chris' arm around his shoulder and helped him walk three blocks back to the car. Peter put Chris in the passenger side. Peter drove back home. They were on the road for awhile, driving in complete silence. Until Chris broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry for being a coward. A long time ago you told me that you'd stand by my side and fight Gerard with me."

Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Chris to bring up the past. 

Chris continued, "I was always careful. I would even leave an hour before we were going to meet just to make it look like I was just wondering around town, in case someone was following me. I should've known there wasn't such a thing as too careful, not when Victoria was involved."

_Chris was smiling. He was counting the days for when he could sneak off and go see Peter. It always felt too long from the last time he'd seen Peter. He could've just seen Peter the day before and it still would've felt too long. Peter was the only thing in his life that didn't make it seem bleak._

_Peter was so full of life. So full of love._

_He was walking home walking home from just seeing Peter. He wasn't that far from his apartment when he saw Victoria. The redhead was smiling at him. Chris should've known with the way she was looking at him that it couldn't be good._

_"Your dad would be so disappointed if he knew what you were doing with that dog of yours." Chris' heart stopped with that statement. "You really are stupid to think you could get away with something so disgusting. When did your own kind start to not be good enough?"_

_Chris kept calm."What do you want Victoria?"_

_"You know what I want."_

_Chris felt his skin crawl. He never wanted Victoria. He was always honest with her about what he wanted. He couldn't picture himself with anybody other than Peter. He didn't want anyone else."Why do you want me? Aren't I tainted now?"_

_Victoria rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. You will break up with that filthy animal or you will regret it."_

_"Even if I do. I still don't want to marry you, Victoria."_

_Victoria glared at him. "You can either do as I say or you will regret it. That little bitch of your won't live too long."_

_Chris got mad and got in Victoria's face. "You will not hurt him."_

_She looked into his eyes. "Try me," she dared._

_Chris thought he had more time. He didn't know what to do. Peter was the only person in his miserable life that made it worth living. He didn't want to let him go._

_Days had past and Victoria was mad that Chris hadn't accepted her deal. Chris knew Victoria didn't love him, she was only doing it to please their families. Chris was just leaving his apartment when someone put a hood over his head. Chris pushed his weight back, but the man wrapped his arms around him. Chris kicked his legs out knocking the other man in front of him down. He was hit in the back of his head and knocked out._

"He beat me, but he didn't stop there. He threatened me that if I didn't stay away from you, he'd kill you. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was a hunter. I couldn't risk your family not accepting me and you dying. I had seen him torture people like you for hours. I'd watch their skin be allowed to heal just to start the process all over again. I didn't want that to be you and so I didn't want to risk fighting against him. He told me that if I forgot about you and married Victoria, he'd let you live." 

So many things interconnected from the moment Chris left Peter. He lost out on the chance to see his little girl grow up, he missed the chance to really bond with Derek, he missed the chance to intervene before an older women took advantage of his underage nephew. If the Argent's weren't already dead. His heart clenched at the thought of the memories that could've been.

"Well there's nothing we can do about the past, otherwise my family would still be here and yours wouldn't." 

Chris didn't want that to be the end of it, but he didn't know how to get Peter to believe him when he told him that he loved him and never stopped. That day when Peter followed him into the abandoned building. He was scared shitless. He didn't know if he was being watched or tested. Peter wouldn't back off so he did the one thing he knew would hurt Peter. He used his body roughly and at the end told him hurtful lies. 

Somehow the trip going back to Beacon Hills didn't seem to take as long as it did leaving it. Chris didn't want it to end because he knew Peter would never look at him again. 

Peter got to his apartment. He was so angry. He hated Chris, no matter how much his wolf cried out for him. He hated him. Most of all he hated Gerard. His face was wet with tears. His apartment was a mess with broken glass and torn and shredded things all around. A knock at the door came through. He went to the door ready to punch whoever was on the other side.

It was Chris. Chris took one look at him and pulled Peter into a kiss. Part of Peter wanted to fight him off, push him away and punch him in the face. The other side won out and Peter melted into the kiss.

All the pent up emotion. The love. The life that couldn't been. His mate was now here.

He wrapped his arms around Chris and jumped up wrapping his legs around Chris' waist. Clothes was shed over the floor. Chris pushed Peter against the wall and kissed him; pouring all those years spent apart into the kiss. Peter rubbed his cocked against Chris. 

They made it to Peter's bedroom and Chris laid Peter down on the bed and spread his legs open. He opened Peter up while he sucked on his cock.

"Ahh!" Peter moaned, throwing his head back. 

Chris looked into Peter's eyes as he pushed inside the hot enveloping heat. Peter had tears in the corner of his eyes. He loved Chris so much. His eyes glowed electric blue when Chris bottomed out. Too much time had been wasted. Too much space between them and now he had Peter underneath of him. Chris pushed in and out at a fast pace. Peter held onto the back of his neck countering Chris' movement. 

The both moaned as each felt so good against the other. 

"Chris!"

"Peter, fuck Peter!" 

They both came. Chris held himself flushed with Peter, Peter squeezed around him. 

"I love you, Peter." Chris kissed him.

Peter shook his head. "Don't say that."

"I do. I swear I do. I wish there was some way to prove to you that I do, but I love you so much, Peter."

Peter closed his eyes. Tears slipped out onto the sides of his face. 

"Please look at me." Peter wouldn't open his eyes. Chris kissed his face. He put his face in the nook of Peter's neck and inhale Peter's scent as much as his human scents could and bit down on. Peter's eyes opened, his eyes glowed brighter. They both came. 

Minutes passed. They laid together in the post orgasm state. 

Peter was afraid to ask. It was hard to believe. It was hard to allow himself to be pulled back in by Chris just to be left with a hole all over again. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I love you and if you let me, I promise I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I love you and everyday since you've been out of my life I've be miserable. I was only able to keep myself together because I had Alison."

Chris and Peter talked for hours in bed. Catching up on the things that happened before the fire. Peter told Chris about how he went to law school. Chris was proud of Peter, he knew that's was what Peter always dreamed of becoming. They really didn't have much to say but laying in bed together was perfect. 

"I have something I need to tell you," Peter started. Peter leaned on his elbow looking down at Chris.

"What?"

"The last time we were together I got pregnant." Chris pushed himself up so fast he nearly smacked himself into Peter. "I didn't want anyone finding out about her, so I gave her up for adoption." Peter waited for Chris to react, but he just stayed frozen looking at Peter. 

"You had a baby," Chris finally said. "Well do you know where she is? Do you know who adopted her?"

"No. I don't. And I didn't want to find her until I got rid of the threats. I wanted to bring her back if I could, but I didn't want to bring her back if it wasn't safe."

"We got to find her."

"We will."

Stiles was in his room on the computer when Peter jumped in through the window. 

"Oh, my gosh!" Stile failed falling to the floor. "Do you Hale's seriously not know how to use the door?"

"Yes, we do. But it's more fun this way. Speaking of which." He walked out of Stiles' room and opened the front door for Chris. He and Chris went up to Stiles room. 

"Any more people joining the fun or just you two?"

"I need you to do something or I'm..."

"Going to rip my throat out with your teeth?" Stiles questioned. "Yeah, yeah, your nephew says the same thing. Is that a kink?"

Chris laughed at Stiles' antics. Peter gave him a look. "What you can't intimate the kid? Now, you have to actually ask nicely."

Stiles look between the two of them curiously. Weren't they supposed to be enemies? "What do you need, Creeperwolf?" 

"I need you to find someone for us."

"Ok. Who?"

"I don't know."

Stiles squinted his eyes at Peter. "You want me to find someone whose name you don't know." Stiles said it slow as if trying to let it sink in. 

"Yes."

"How - ok. Do you have any other information?"

"She was born in April 1st 1992, in Portland, Oregon. She was given up for adoption, the birth certificate only had one name under the father, signed Peter Hale. I named her Malia but I don't know if her name was changed."

Stiles looked momentarily shocked. He cleared his throat. "Ok, good. So I'm looking for a girl who's sixteen years old. Was possibly adopted in Portland. White female. Possible name: Malia," Stiles says while searching into the database. The two men stood there while Stiles tapped away at the keyboard. "Um. I don't know if you two want me to text you about what I find."

Peter sat down on Stiles' bed. "We'll stay," Peter said not leaving any room for argument. 

"Or you could stay. It's only going to take any where from an hour to four maybe more," Stiles said offhandedly. 

Stiles read through the different files that matched his search. He crossed referenced it with the name Malia. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. Kids don't always get adopted right away. And even if they do people don't always keep the same name. Minutes became hours. But, Stiles kept looking. Things like this weren't every quick or simple. More hits popped up but once he read the reports it didn't take long to eliminate them.

Finally, Stiles found a strong lead. 

He found the report that show a baby who shared the same birthday, birth place, and was adopted two mouths later. She was adopted by a couple. Alexandra and Henry Tate. They kept her original name. They moved to Redding, California. Alexandra and Malia were on the way home when they were involved in an accident. The car was found flipped over on the side of the road. Alexandra was dead at the scene but Malia was never found. 

Well, shit, Stiles thought. 

"What?" Peter asked. Being able to smell Stiles' chemo signals Peter knew it had to be serious. 

"She was adopted. They kept her original name. Her name is Malia Tate. Her adoptive parent were living in Redding. Malia and her mom were going home when they were in an accident." Peter heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. "Her mom was dead at the scene but they never found Malia."

Peter felt his wolf coming to the surface. He could feel himself starting to lose control again. Chris noticed and grabbed his hand. "She could still be alive, Peter. Our baby girl, could be alive we just have to go find her." Peter hung onto Chris' words. "We can fly to Redding tonight. Don't give up hope, Peter. Not if there's still a chance," Chris pleaded. 

Peter slowly came down. He got his wolf under control. They were going to find their daughter and bring her home. 

"I want to help you guys," Stiles said quickly standing from his chair. 

"Why did you help us?" Chris asked.

"Scott's my brother and I could've lost him. Peter saved his life and I don't care that you were only there to kill Kate. You still saved Scott. Now I want to return the favor. I want to help you to find y'all's daughter." 

The three of them flew out to Redding. Stile read the police report, there wasn't too much to go on, but he read it over and over. He looked at the pictures on the scene of the accident. They weren't sure what caused the car accident. Other then the skid marks from Mrs. Tate's car there was no other tire marks found. How could it be possible for the girl to go undiscovered? Stiles hoped the outcome would be a good one. 

Stiles' was juiced up on adderall and some awful energy drink that smelt like it had 100 grams of sugar in it. Peter wrinkled his noise. He didn't know how the boy was still alive, let a lone functioning. 

They drove to where the accident took place. The road was mostly deserted. There was trees but not so many that it was hard to see through. Peter and Chris walked together. Peter sniffed out the area. Stiles wandered around. Something caught his eye. Stiles looked over but didn't see anything. Assuming it was the tree branches moving in the wind, Stiles kept on moving. He ended up in the thickest part of the trees. It looked so peaceful. He looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Stiles walked down a dirt path when he heard a noise. He stopped mid-step, slowly he turned around. Oh my gosh! It was a wolf. The wolf charged making him fall to the ground. The wolf pushed it's paws into Stiles' chest pinning him on the ground. Oh, I'm going to die! "Please don't eat me. I got food in my pack and I really don't want to die." 

The wolf growled. Stiles squeezed his eyes. The wolf leaned it's snout down and licked Stiles' face. Stiles opened one of his eyes and then the other. Stiles smiled at the wolf when he realized the wolf was only being friendly. He put his hand in its fur, it's really soft fur, and rubbed his hand back and forth as the wolf kept licking at his face. 

"What the hell?" Peter said when he saw the wolf on Stiles. 

The wolf turned toward Peter and growled, leaning low on its front legs, getting ready to pounce. Peter roared at the wolf, flashing his red eyes at it. The wolf whimpered. Peter roar was loud it shook the wolf to its core causing the wolf to shift back into its human form. It was a girl. 

"I didn't know y'all could actually shift into actual wolves. " Stiles said sounding so impressed. "Why does yours look like a creepy version?" Stiles quickly took off his sweater and offered it to the girl. She looked at it strangely. "Here let me help." Stile put his sweater on her zipping it all the way up. 

"Who are you?" Peter asked. The girl didn't answer. Instead she hid behind Stiles. 

Stile turned to face her. "What's your name?" Stiles asked softly, not wanting to spook her again. The girl nodded her head. "Can you tell me what it is?"

The girl drew close, leaned in toward the side of his face. Stiles leaned in thinking she was going to whisper it, but instead she licked his face again. Stiles gave a nervous chuckle especially when he saw Peter's not too happy face. Chris looked shocked. 

Peter walked closer to them. He sniffed, taking in her scent. "It's her."

No one moved. Malia wouldn't move from behind Stiles, she looked like she was seconds away from attacking. Peter looked like he wanted to pull her away from Stiles and hold her.

"How about we get back in the car and we can figure things out when he get to the hotel," Chris suggested. 

"Would you like to come with us? I promise no one is going to hurt you," Stiles asked. The girl held his hand all the way to the car and during the ride to the hotel. 

Stiles gave her some snacks and something to drink when they got to the motel. She stayed close by Stiles the whole time. Even when he had to go to the restroom, she stayed right outside of the door. 

"Did she imprint on him or something?" Chris asked. 

"I hope that's what it is. Imprints can fade away after some time," Peter said sounding irritable. 

"She could do a whole lot worse than Stiles," Chris countered. 

"How are you so ok with this?"

"Allison, remember. It doesn't feel so good at first but when you know the boy she's with will love her and will look out for her, well then it makes things a hell of a lot easier to accept."

Malia took a shower and Stile loaned her some of his clothes. 

"Ok, do you feel like talking now?" Stiles asked. "What's your name?"

"Malia," she finally answered. 

Peter felt like his heart was going to explode. Chris held his hand. 

"Do you know where you're at?"

"Um... In a room."

"Do you know how year it is? Or how old you are?"

"No." 

"Do you remember the day of the accident when the car flipped?"

"It was the full moon. I could feel myself starting to shift. My mom kept talking to me to help calm me down, but the pain was too strong. Someone hit the car and the car flipped over. Mom was stuck and I was going to help her but she told me to shift and run. I didn't want to leave her but she told me to never disobey her. So I ran as fast and as far as I could go. I don't know who I was running from so I stayed in my shifted form. It was easier to eat that way." 

Peter's heart ached hearing that his little girl had to survive on her own. She was all alone this whole time. 

"Do you know why you're different from your parents?" Peter asked. 

"My mom told me that I was adopted, but she knew about supernatural creatures before she adopted me and that's why she was able to get me."

"We're your parents. I'm Peter and this is Chris."


	9. Going Home

Malia went back home to see her dad, Henry. He looked so different from the last time she saw him. He looked tired. They both cried when they were reunited. But, too much time had past. The wound was still too raw for Malia, she still felt like it was her fault for her mom dying. 

Malia agreed to go back to Beacon Hills. Peter set her up a room at his place, but she didn't actually stayed in it. She always ended up going to Stiles house, slipping in through the window. The first time she did it Stiles was already asleep, it wasn't until he woke up to an angry looking Peter that he noticed Malia laying on his chest. 

Stiles pushed himself up. "It's not what it looks like. I didn't even know she was here," Stiles quickly explained. 

It didn't really appease Peter. He knew it had to be hard for Malia to be faced with new surroundings, but he wanted to be next to his newly found daughter. 

Malia was awkward to say the least. She had no scents of bounties, no social skills, and she was really ok with nudity, who could blame her after spending so much time as a wolf. But, Stiles was determined to teach her. 

One day when Stiles and Malia went over to Peters. Malia said, "You two smell like sex." Getting a reaction out of Chris who choked on his coffee. 

"Oh, am I thankful I don't have heightened smell," Stiles said. "You're not supposed to point things like that out."

"Why not? Peter's always telling me not to have sex with you."

"Well that's because he's your father and father don't like boys touching their daughters."

"So they're ok with girls touching their daughters?" She asked genuinely confused. 

Stiles face heated when he felt the two older men looking at him. "No. They like for their daughters to not be touched generally."

"I want to have sex with you,"

Stiles looked from her to the two men staring him down. "You're going to be the death of me," Stiles decided. 

Malia, Stiles, Scott were hanging out at Derek's place. 

"Do you two have sex?" Malia asked Derek and Scott.

"No," Derek answered and Scott blushed. 

"Why not?",

"Because we aren't even together."

"Why not? You two are obviously attracted to each. I smelt it as soon as I walked into the room." If Scott could turn any redder, he'd probably spontaneously combust. 

"Sorry," Stiles said to Scott. He look at Malia. "We definitely have to work on your social skills."

It was a new school year and a new problem. 

Peter had bitten Erica, Boyd, and Issac. Erica was cured from epilepsy, Peter decided that Boyd would make a good enforcer, and Issac was saved from his abusive father. The three shared an unbreakable bond. Erica and Boyd were together before they got the bite. Isaac kept to himself always too scared to get too close to people. Lydia tuned out to be a banshee. It took a year before Jackson finally proved to Peter that he was worthy of the bite. 

Lydia and Jackson both realized that they weren't right for each other. 

Nobody knew of Jackson lineage, like Malia he too was adopted. It was after Peter gave Jackson the bite that they knew one of both of his parents had to be supernatural; he was a hybrid of a wolf and a serpent. Sounds weirder than it actually is. His pupils are slits, his bite was poisonous, and he had the ability to paralyze his rival. 

A new deputy, named Parrish, moved into town. Teenagers started dying and bodies started stacking up, the pack assumed Parrish may be involved.

The pack held a meeting.

"How many have died?" Chris asked.

"Four," Stiles answered, "and all of them were teenagers. All of which who've turned out to be virgins."

"How do you know they were all virgins?" Scott asked.

"Two of the victims, Janice and William, belonged to a purity group at school. Then, there's Rachel, who we know."

Scott and Stiles were invited to a party by an old friend from elementary, Theo Raeken. 

_"Hey, Scott, Stiles," Theo greeted them._

_"Nice place," Scott said._

_"Thanks. Luckily, my parents will be gone for awhile so I have this whole place to myself."_

_"Theo, are you coming?" some girl asked. Theo looked at them and smiled. "Have fun, I know I will."_

_Theo's place was crowded with people. Scott and Stiles looked around at their surroundings and saw people dancing and drinking._

_"I'm going to get something to drink," Scott said._

_"Yeah, me too."_

_They both walked to the table and weighed their options. Scott didn't see the point in drinking and grabbed soda. Stiles had reached for a cup at the same time someone else had._

_"Oh, sorry. Go ahead," Stiles said._

_"Stiles?" the girl asked._

_Stiles looked up and saw a girl he and Scott new back from elementary. "Rachel?"_

_The girl smiled and walked around to Stiles and hugged him. "Oh, my gosh! How have you been?"_

_"Good and you?"_

_"I'm good." She looked over and saw Scott. "Scott?!" She hugged him too. "I can't believe to two are still together. I mean not together-together, but you know."_

_"Yeah, Scott's my bro."_

_Scott was standing there while the two talked, then, some girl walked up to him. "Hi, would you like to dance?"_

_"Yes."_

_Scott left the two, following the girl onto the makeshift dance floor._

_"It's crazy," Rachel said. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing. An old friend invited us."_

_"That's cool. Can you believe we're seventeen. One more year and we'll be in college."_

_"I know, time moves too fast sometimes."_

_Stiles only realized how close Rachel was to him when he felt her breath against him. He inched backwards, but she only moved in closer. His back hit against the wall and her chest was up against his. "You know what really sucks, though?"_

_"I don't know, what?"_

_"Being a virgin."_

_Stiles looked around but couldn't find Scott. He licked his dry lips. "Yeah."_

_"Would you like to help me with my little problem."_

_"I'm sorry but I can't. I have a girlfriend."_

_Rachel pouted. "Of course you do. Someone as attractive as you doesn't stay single for too long." That was a surprise to hear, but Stiles kept his wandering mind focused. He moved away from Rachel._

_"You're really pretty and I'm sure you won't have trouble finding someone else."_

_Rachel looked disappointed and kind of embarrassed. "I'm going to get us something to drink," she said._

_When she never came back Stiles figured she was too embarrassed to face him, so he went looking for Scott. They left the party._

It wasn't until a week later, when Lydia blindly drove to the other side of town. She got out of her car and walked toward a public garage. It was dimly lit, but she kept walking, unaware of her body taking over. The only sound that could be heard was dripping water from a distance and her heels tapping on the concrete and stone. 

Then, she woke. She didn't know where she was. She looked around and was scared to see mostly darkness. She turned around and notice that she was in a parking garage. She didn't know how she got their but she wanted to leave. It felt too cold. She started walking in the direction she thought would lead to the exit when she saw someone on the ground. She went toward the person. She saw his eyes opened wide, his lips were blue, and there was a cord around his neck. She let out a wail. 

They pack heard her scream and rushed to her aid. 

Peter looked at the body. The young man looked to be about early 20's, fit, and he was only wearing jeans. The bottom of his feet looked dirty. He had a bruise on his chest. 

"I don't think it's virgins only anymore," Peter said. 

They called the sheriff. The sheriff found out the young man worked at a bar. He was well known among the ladies. But, even though he was known to get around, no one seemed to have anything bad to say about him. No one could think of anyone who'd want to hurt him. 

Bodies kept popping up around town. They only thing the victims seemed to have in common was they were all young, between teens and 20's. Other than that, they couldn't find anything else that correlated the victims to one another, which knocked out Stiles' theory of sacrifices. The first victims just happened to be virgins. The rest of the victims all had different hair color, eye color, race, and backgrounds. It seemed to be a killing at random. 

Then, the bodies started disappearing.

Scott and Jackson stood watch at the hospital. It was getting late and really boring. 

"What if they know we're here and they won't come until we're gone," Jackson asked. 

"Either way, we have to stay."

Jackson sighed. He didn't want to be there; he was tired and wanted to go home. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. This was not what he signed up for. He could feel his eyes closing when a hit to his chest woke him up. 

"What the hell, McCall?"

"Shh..." Scott pointed in the direction he saw movement. Jackson eye line followed. They saw someone carrying a body and walking. Jackson turned on the car and followed suit. They ended up on the side of the woods. They got out and went into the trees. They stayed close enough to see but not enough to give themselves away. 

They went into the thickest part of the woods and that's when they saw they mountain of bodies. The man carrying the body laid it down on the ground. The man was necked. He turned away from the bodies and that's when Scott and Jackson saw, Parrish?!

The pack cornered Parrish.

"What are you doing with the bodies?" Peter asked. 

Parrish looked at them lost. "I don't know what you're talking about. What bodies?"

"The dead bodies that keep popping up all over town. You keep taking them from the morgue, why?"

"I'm not taking any bodies from the morgue. What would I need with corpses?"

"That's what we're here to figuring out." 

"I don't know that the hell you're talking about."

Peter could hear from listening to his heartbeat that he was telling the truth. But, that only brought more questions than answers. The pack left a stunned Parrish. 

For now they didn't worry too much about Parrish. He wasn't the one killing people, he was just moving the bodies. Chris thought the person or people involved may have something to do with Parrish, but didn't feel it was worthy of mentioning just yet.

So far 15 people have died. Stiles finally figured out the commonality. There were all supernatural creatures. He just still didn't know why they were being targeted. 

For now the pack was safe and another body has yet to turn up.


	10. No Rest For the Wicked

Things were calm, which ordinarily would be a good, if not for the bodies that had popping up. The pack was on high alert. Peter called another pack meeting. 

"I don't want this to disrupt yalls lives. You all will still go to school as usual. But, I do want yall to keep your eyes open. One no goes anywhere alone. I want each of you to always be paired up. I want us all to be safe. Scott and Jackson, if you two insist on staying in lacrosse, I expect you two to stick together on practice days. Always leave together, no exceptions."

"I'd really take my chances rather than be seen with McCall."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking. You will follow my rules. I will not lose any more pack." The dropped any room of argument. "As for the rest of the time, I don't care if it's a something as simple as going to get groceries or to get gas, no one goes alone."

The pack nodded. 

"Stiles figured out who's getting targeted, but not why or by whom. Don't be reckless and use caution."

Afterwards, the pack stayed at Peter's. They laid around while the movie played. No one ever really said it, but being together like this, made the pack feeling good, safe, and gave a senses of family. It was comfortable. Peter sat next to Chris. He looked over at the pack, pack he never thought he'd be part of again, let alone so soon. They were all on the floor. Stiles' head rested on Malia's shoulder, Erica sat in between Boyd's leg, head resting against his chest, Isaac rested his head on Erica's leg, Lydia laid against Scott, his arm resting on her shoulder, and Derek sat next to them, and Jackson sat on the other side of Derek. 

Stiles was walking to class with Malia in tow when he saw Scott smiling and talking to someone, he couldn't see who since the back of the guy's head was facing him. They got closer. 

"Oh, hey Stiles," Scott said. Theo turned around. "Hey, Stiles." 

Stiles was surprised to see Theo. "Hey, what's up man?"

Scott could see the question written across Stiles' face. "Theo just transferred."

"Yeah, needed a change of scenery."

Stiles saw Theo's eyes move to his left. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Malia." Theo held out his hand and Malia shook it. She griped his hand firmly. He smiled at her, looking intently into her eyes. Malia pulled her hand back. The bell rang. Malia took Stiles' hand. "Later," Stiles said. 

He and Malia walked away. "How do you know that guy?"

"Just some guy from middle school, why?"

"There's something off about that guy."

"Off how?"

"I don't know. He just gave me a weird feeling. I don't trust him."

"Well, I think that's a good sign, you don't know him yet."

It wasn't just that. There was something about that guy that made Malia's claws want to come out and get ready for a fight. But, she nevermind it for now. Maybe it was because she didn't know him, with everything happening it was hard to know who to trust when they weren't pack. 

Malia was in the weight room, exercising, when Theo walked in. 

"Do you need a spotter?" Malia turned her head looking to Theo. 

"No." She kept lifting the weights. Theo smiled and walked to the head of the bench. 

"I'm a really good partner, you really should give me a try."

Malia furrowed her brows. What was he doing? She put the bar down and sat up. "You're a beautiful girl, is Stiles really satisfying you?" His finger moved slowly down her arm. She quickly stood, she could feel her fangs. She looked angrily at Theo, ready to rip his head off. 

Theo held his hands up and laughed. "I'll let you think about it."

As the weeks started to pass Theo started getting closer to Scott. 

Isaac was leaving school, Derek told him that he couldn't pick him up and to ask one of the other pack mates, but Isaac didn't want to bother anyone. Besides, it's not like anyone would actually miss him on the off chance something actually happened. It was a good day for a walk anyways, it wasn't raining or cold. Isaac was walking along side the road. The road was light with traffic. Cars passed one by one with some time in between. 

Isaac didn't really know what to make of being part of a pack. It felt nice to know that Peter took being their alpha seriously. It was also nice to know that he cared about them. But, at the same time it wasn't easy of Isaac to get as comfortable as the rest of the pack seemed to be. Being around Boyd and Erica helped, a lot. They all knew what it was like to be outcasts. They all knew what it was like to not know where they each fit in. With Erica's epilepsy, people recorded her more than they actually tried to talk to her. Boyd had a siblings, but even with them he still felt like he was always on the outside looking in. 

Isaac went from living with a man who would snap for every little thing. A man who threw a glass above his head, causing a piece of the glass to strike his face and leave a cut. A man who beat him for getting anything less than an A on tests and homework. Sometimes, it came down to the actual points. Was it a 90, 95, or 100? If it was a 90, there'd be hell to pay. No matter how hard Isaac tried, it never seemed to be good enough. The man who was supposed to be there for him and love him, protect him, treated him like he was a waste of space. 

He still has nightmares of being locked in the freezer in the basement. In those nightmares he screams, begs, and claws at the walls of the freezer desperately trying to get out. Crying out to someone who'll never come. Camden, his older brother, who he lost to the war. 

Life used to be so good when Camden was there. He still remembers when he, Camden, and their father would play baseball and soccer. When his father used to laugh and smile. When his father would pat him on the back and tell him that it was ok that he missed the ball. Before a time when he'd just yell, but explain and actually help Isaac to be better. 

Isaac was pulled out of his head when he heard a horn blare. He looked to the side and saw Jackson's Porsche. Jackson pulled up beside Isaac and rolled down his window. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Walking home."

"Alone?" Jackson asked injudiciously. 

Isaac sarcastically looks around and hold out his arms as if to say, do you see anybody else? 

"If Peter knew you were out by yourself, he'd be pissed. Why didn't you ask someone to give you a lift." 

Isaac shrugged. "I didn't want to bother anyone. Anyways aren't you supposed to be at practice right now?"

"Practice got cancelled. Get in."

Isaac was surprised Jackson was actually going to allow him in his car. Maybe he was afraid of Peter, or hell even Chris' wrath, if they found out he knew Isaac walked home alone and Jackson didn't help him out. Isaac got into the car. 

"Next time you need a ride, ask me."

"Why?"

"Because I have a car and I don't mind."

"It shouldn't be too often. Derek usually picks me up."

"I know."

For the rest of the ride, they drove in relative silence as side of music playing softly. 

Another body turned up. This time the person was found with black on their mouth. Peter nor Chris knew what the substance was. Peter took a sample for Deaton before they called Stiles' dad. Later, Deaton told them that it was something he'd never seen. He didn't understand why it was found in the guy's mouth, ears, and nose. Another dead end. 

Chris was on patrol driving around the town. Peter was frustrated not having any answers. Chris understood the pressure Peter was under. Peter wasn't only an alpha, but an alpha with teenagers to protect. 

The only light that lit the road he was on was from his headlights. He saw something in the distance but couldn't be sure what he was seeing. Then, he slammed on the breaks when he realized how close to the person he actually was. He was able to stop the car just feet from the person. The person put his arm up, trying to block the light from his eyes. Then, he fell onto the ground. Chris threw the door open and when to the person. 

He's just a kid, Chris thought. Chris picked him and put him in the backseat of his SUV. He took him to Deaton's and called Peter. Peter met him at Deaton's. 

"Why did you bring the kid here?"

"I didn't see anyone one minute and the next he was there."

"Like appeared out of nowhere?"

"No, like he kept appearing and disappearing." 

They heard shouting and ran to the back of the clinic. "No don't. Please!" the boy shouted. 

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know. I was only trying to examine him. He woke up and started screaming."

"I can't go back. I won't," the boy said before disappearing. Chris and Peter looked around. Peter didn't hear any movement, but he did hear a heartbeat. His alpha red eyes shined. He saw the boy's body heat. The boy stuck along side the wall, pushing himself as close to the wall as he could possibly get. Peter saw him inching to the door. 

"We don't want to hurt you," Peter said. "If you want to leave I won't stop you, but you might be better off with our help rather than alone."

The boy stopped. "I don't want to go back. I can't."

"We won't take you back."

"They'll find me. They always do."

"Who are you afraid of?"

"The Dread Doctors."


	11. Becoming Pack

"I don't think you should run," Peter told the boy.

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what I'm up against."

"And you think you can handle them on your own? If you're as scared as you seem wouldn't you want help," Chris said.

"I don't think you can."

"We have a pack," Peter replied.

"Let us try," Chris said. "Or at least let us take you somewhere."

The boy weighed his options. "Ok."

They took the boy back to their apartment. Chris had texted Stiles, Scott, and Lydia to be there, so the boy wouldn't be scared being alone with two men. 

"What's your name?" Stiles being the first to talk to the boy.

"Corey."

"I'm Stiles, this is my girlfriend, Malia, the guy with the crooked jaw is Scott, strawberry blond over their is Lydia, the one with the scarf is Isaac."

The boy smiled awkwardly at them. 

"Who are the Dread Doctors?"

"I don't exactly know who they are. But, what they do is experiment of supernatural creatures. I don't know why they are experimenting, what they are trying to create, but I do know that a lot of their experiments have failed. I found a way of of the cell they had me in, I didn't know where I was going. I was just trying to find a way out. There was a guy on the table. His eyes flashed yellow and turned red, then they went back to yellow and the guy started screaming. He sounded like he was in so much pain. Then, the screaming stopped." The boy looked visibly shaken. "I didn't know how to get out. I tried to keep looking but one of the doctors found me and put me back in the cell." 

"How did you get away?" Stiles asked.

"They all leave a certain times. I kept watching them. I lost some time after the experiment they did on me. But, once I was able to think straight again. I learned their times. I kept sneaking out, looking for a way out. Yesterday, I finally found it."

"Do you know what they did to you?"

Corey shook his head. "No. At first it was harder to shift. But, then when I was able to shift again, I was able to stay shifted longer than I used to."

"What are you?"

"I'm a chameleon." 

"Do you have a tail?"

"Do any of you?" The shy boy shot back. 

"You can camouflage. Is that it?" Peter asked. 

The boy shrugged. "Yeah, nothing else."

"He's going to being staying with us for awhile. We don't know how long. But, at least until we can find these doctors and figure out a way to get rid of them," Peter announces. His phone starts ringing. He answers it. 

"Peter, I ran some tests on the sample you brought me from the young man you found."

"What is it?"

"Mercury. It's been modified to act as a stimulate."

"What do you mean?"

"The stimulate works like an enhancer would, like steroids, only this is more effective and dangerous."

It wasn't what Peter wanted to hear. Putting two-and-two together, he knows why the doctors are experimenting. They're trying to create stronger supernatural creatures. All these people who've died, died for failed experiences because people, or whatever they are, decided to take evolution into their own hands. 

A couple weeks had past. Scott and Stiles were patrolling around town. Stiles was talking a million words per second when Scott heard something. His ears peaked. Scott didn't think twice he started to run, with Stiles in tow. Scott was faster than Stiles, leaving Stiles behind.

Scott turned the corner and saw someone laying on the ground, struggling to get away from the person standing above them. Scott got a closer look at the person standing. He or she was wearing a mask that covered their entire head, it looked like hoses were connected from the mask to something Scott couldn't see. He was wearing a leather jacket. Nothing was identifiable about the person. But, what Scott was taken aback was the person or creature looked blurred, like twitching picture that couldn't focus. 

Scott roared at the creature. His claws extended, his yellow eyes shone through. The doctor paused a moment looking at Scott. Scott charged at him, but the doctor was too quick and just as easily was gone. Scott looked around, but aside from the guy laying on the ground, no one else was there. 

Stiles came running up to Scott out of breath. 

The two questioned the guy but he didn't know anything. The called an ambulance for him, but other than the incident they had nothing new to offer to Peter.

Weeks had passed and nothing has happened. No one's died, gone missing, and no one's seen the doctors. 

Theo went to the tunnels located on the edge of town. He stood in front of the doctors. 

"There pack is new. I don't think they'll be much of a problem," Theo said.

"I want the wolf," the surgeon says.

"Who their alpha?"

"No, the boy."

"Scott? What do you want with Scott?"

"It's not your job to question."

Theo knew he wasn't going to get anything more and left. 

It was Friday, the weekly pack meeting held at Peter's. 

"I want us all to start taking practices more seriously. I want you all here starting tomorrow by 9 o'clock." The wolves groaned, Stiles smiled. "That includes you two, Stiles and Lydia."

"Awe, why?" Stiles whined. "I'm not a wolf or even a freaking chameleon."

"Precisely, which is why you are weak."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Peter continued, "And is why you need to bulk up if you want to keep running with wolves, that or I can always give you the bite."

"No! No, thank you. 9 tomorrow, I'll be here."

"Thought so."

"But for now, we get to eat snacks and watch movies!" Stiles said excitedly 

The next day, Stiles was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to take in more air then his body could handle. He couldn't even answer when Malia asked if he was ok. He nodded and gave a weak thumbs up. 

Peter didn't take it easy on Stiles. He wasn't using his powers on him, but he was putting as much effect as a man of his build could put, knocking Stiles on his ass time after time. 

Stiles laid on the ground. "Can't -- can't Chris just show me how to shoot?"

Malia put her arm out to him. "No, I'm ok right here. I can't I just need a minute."

Malia went sparing with Erica, Derek was sparing with Scott, Jackson with Isaac, and Boyd was with Chris. Lydia was watching them all. 

"Stand up, Stiles. Lets do it again."

"I think you're taking too much satisfaction in this."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just get up already."

"No, I need a break. Besides, Lys hasn't gotten any practice yet. Why don't you help her."

Peter went to Lydia while Stiles tried to make the world stop spinning too fast. 

And that's how it went, three days a week, meeting up at the preserve and practice fighting. 


	12. Scott's Mistake

Scott could feel this intense pull. He could didn't know what it meant at first, but it was the same every time he was around Derek.

Anytime he wasn't around Derek he was thinking about him. Hell, Derek was even invading his dreams. Not that Scott was complaining. It gave him some sort of security. He didn't know what to think about it at first really. It's not like he hadn't notice girls and guys alike. But, Derek always had this look on his face like he was, well, irritated. 

  
But the more they trained, the more they started to hang out. Scott loved every minute of it. He was so heart broken after Allison; Scott couldn't think out far enough it to think that anybody could make him feel the way Allison had. But, Derek made him feel so much more. 

  
Scott was with Derek at the preserve. They were having one of their usual training sessions. Derek swiped his claws at Scott and Scott was able to jump back in time to avoid his stomach getting shredded. Then, Derek rushed forward tackling Scott to the ground.

Derek put his hands on the ground besides Scott's body. His eyes twinkled with amusement at the look the younger wolf gave him from being caught off guard from being tackled. 

Surprise faded once Scott realized how close Derek was. How Derek was in between his legs. How the older wolf's face was only inches away from his own. Scott's chest flushed with excitement. 

"Derek," Scott said, sounding breathy.

Derek notice how the look in Scott's eyes changed. Derek looked down at Scott like he was just noticing their positions. He started to push himself up when Scott quickly put his hands around the older wolf's neck. 

"Scott," Derek paused swallowing down nothing. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not? I like you and I can tell you like me, so why can't we?"

"Because this isn't right."

"Can't you feel the pull?"

"That's not a good enough reason." Derek's eyebrows furrowed.:"Let go of me," Derek said gently. 

Though Derek looked sorry, Scott couldn't drop this and wouldn't let Derek go. "Just give us a chance, please." Scott looked up at him looking desperately for Derek to agree. 

"Stop," Derek said, pulling back. His eyes were glowing electric blue. "Dammit, Scott! You're just like her."

It was as if ice cold water dropped down Scott's back. His eyes widened. Scott let Derek go like Derek's skin was on fire and he burnt his hands. Derek quickly moved from above him. Scott pushed himself up. His heart sank. He couldn't look at Derek. 

"I'm sorry," Scott said before running away. 

Scott hadn't been back to the preserve since. He's been avoiding Derek and everybody in the pack. He felt so dirty. Despite the hot weather Scott took a hot shower, scrubbing his skin, but it didn't help. Nothing did. 

After everything he knew about Derek, how could he do something so despicable to Derek. Derek who trusted him to tell him about Kate and the horrific ways she treated him. The way she played with his mind. And every sick thing she did to him. Scott felt like shit. 

Scott should've know that he couldn't avoid the pack forever. Peter called a pack meeting and when Scott tried giving a b.s. excuse of why he couldn't go, Peter told him unless his his mom was in an accident or needed him, he needed to get to his apartment asap. 

Scott was never under Peter's control. Not even when Scott was first turned, Peter's call couldn't make Scott want to follow, Peter's command had no power over him. But, ever since Scott and Peter called a truce, Peter allowed Scott to be part of the pack he followed Peter. Scott was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that being part of a pack not only was good because it prevented him from becoming an omega, but it offered protection to Stiles, his mom, and the sheriff. 

"There reason I called you all here is because we found this." Peter held out a mask. The mask looked familiar to Scott. "This is a mask from the dread doctors. The man that Christopher and I spoke to about it said that if we could find the right electro-currents we can see what they know."

The pack looked curiously at the mask. 

"Neither of you know the frequency?" Stiles asked. 

"No, we've been trying a couple of things but nothing so far," Chris answered. 

"The doctors seem to be laying low. But, they aren't finished. What we do know is they're working on a way to creature stronger supernatural creatures. What we don't know is why? Are they trying to build some sort of army or is it just playing god?" Peter said. "Until we can get things under control, I want you all to check in with me weekly. Text is fine but I don't want anyone to go radio silent. As for the buddy system, I want you to be able to rely on one another. That's what pack is for. I wan't you to check in with each other daily, if someone doesn't answer or check in I want to know about it."

Everyone was close to each other one way or another. Even though Lydia and Jackson weren't together any more, they were still friends and had each others backs. 

Things seemed to he hectic. One minute, the pack gets the surprise of the century. Chris Argent is Peter's mate. They've known since they were younger. Not only that, but bigger surprise -- they have a daughter! Now there are dread doctors experimenting and killing people. The pack felt kind of like they were on a tilt.

Peter said all that he ended to say. The pack lingered. With everything the pack hasn't really had down time.

Lydia and Erica pulled Malia away from Stiles and talked to her. Malia looked at them like they were from another planet. Then, Lydia suggested how they should have a spa day because Malia was in some serious need of a mani. 

"What's a mani?" Malia asked.

"It's when they make your nail look nice and long," 

"Like this?" Malia asked extending her claws.

"Definitely, not," Lydia said. Erica just smirked. 

Scott and Stiles talked for a bit before Malia pulled Stiles away and pushed him on the sofa and sat on his lap. Scott felt lost without having Stiles near him like a wall. His eyes accidentally caught Derek's and he looked down quickly walking out of the apartment, leaving a stench of guilt in his wake. 

Everybody was to busy talking among themselves to have actually noticed. Everyone but Peter. Peter looked over to Derek. Derek might as well have been a fly on the wall the way his back was pressed up against it and the way he stayed away from everybody. Peter noticing his moodier, than usual, demeanor. Peter walked up to Derek.

"Why do you look like your going to rip someone's throat out and why did Scott not look at anyone other than Malia and Stiles, and why did he leave here smelling like he committed a crime?"

Derek didn't answer.

"Does it have anything to do with him being your mate?"

Derek eyes met Peter's, but didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Whatever it is, you two need to work it out. The doctors are still out there and we don't know what their next move is. We can't afford any weaknesses so go fix it." 

Derek left.

The next day, Stiles went to Scott's house.

"No Malia?"

"Not today. Lydia and Erica held up to their mani-pedi threat. Bro's day?"

Scott smiled at Stiles. "Yeah, bro's-day?"

They played but Stiles could see that Scott wasn't really in it. He noticed it yesterday but didn't want to bring it up in front of anybody, thinking it had to do with Allison, it was best to ask him in private. 

Stiles put the controller down. "Ok, Scotty. What's the matter?"

"Well you just let yourself die, so..."

Stiles turned his body to face Scott. "I'm serious. I know something's wrong. Is it Allison?"

Scott shock his head. He felt a lump forming in his throat feeling like he couldn't speak. Stiles noticed tears filling his eyes. 

"Scott? Please talk to me, bro."

"Derek," Scott barely managing to get passed the lump. 

"Did he do something?" Stiles was already getting ready to rip the wolf's throat out.

"No. It was me. I didn't mean to. I swear."

Now Stiles was really lost. "What happened?"

Scott cleared his throat and told Stiles what happened. "I didn't mean to force myself on him," Scott cried. "I didn't mean to make him feel like he couldn't trust me." 

"Maybe that's why he yelled at you because you made him uncomfortable."

Scott shock his head. "He - he said I was just like Kate." Scott's head hung in defeat and he cried. 

"Scott," Stiles whispered. His heart hurt for his friend. He stood on his knees and pulled Scott into a hug. 

Derek was standing outside of Scott's window. He stood listening to Scott cry. He could smelt Scott's sadness and guilt. He didn't go up like he initially planned, instead he walked away. 

Things were weird and awkward at pack meetings. Everyone noticed but no one was willing to poke the bear. Stiles being the awesome friend was louder and more animated than usual taking the attention away from Scott and Derek. Scott smiled at him. And Derek, well Derek didn't look too happy. 

Scott didn't want to be the first to approach Derek. The last thing he wanted to do was forced Derek to do anything that he didn't want. He didn't want to seek Derek out, he wanted to wait until Derek was ready. But, it didn't look like Derek was ever going to be ready. 

There was danger lurking around town and everyone was waiting for the shoe to drop.

"We need to talk. After this I promise I won't even come near you again," Scott said standing in front of Derek. 

Derek looked up at Scott from here he was sitting. 

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but unfortunately we're part of the same pack and for the sake of the pack we have to get passed this."

Derek wanted to pull Scott into his chest and apologize. He wanted to tell Scott he didn't mean to say what he did but the words wouldn't come out. Scott wouldn't even look at him. 

All Derek could say was, "We don't have to talk about anything." Scott flinched. "What I mean is there's nothing to talk about. I'm over it. Let's just move on." Derek knew he wasn't saying the right words. He could hear Scott's heart racing. He could hear Scott's breath hitch. "I'll see you at practice."

Scott nodded and left. 


	13. Moving On

Scott was lost in thought as he walked to his class room which caused him to bump into a Japanese American girl. She immediately blush. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," the girl with the shy smile said. 

"It's ok. It was my fault too, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you new here?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Just a little," Scott chuckled. 

"Can you tell me where room 306 is?"

"Sure. I'm actually going there. I'm Scott by the way."

"Oh, right! I'm Kira."

"It's nice to meet you Kira."

Scott and Kira really hit it off. Kira was shy but once she got comfortable; her goofy side would come out. She was really funny. She'd always tell Scott cheesy jokes. Like one day they were hanging out at his place when Kira said, "Why did the girl give the pony water?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because it was a little horse."

Or, "How do snails fight?"

"How?"

"They slug it out." She'd always deliver the punch line with such a big smile Scott can't help but laugh. 

It was easy hanging out with Kira. She gave Scott something to look forward to. The friendship progressed into a romantic one seamlessly. They hadn't had a chance to go on a proper date with everything happening but they got to hang out at his place and really get to know each other.

"My friends are going bowling tonight. It was sort of last minute. Would you like to go with me?" Scott asks.

"Sure!" Kira says excitedly. 

Everyone had already divided into groups by the time Kira and Scott get there. The pack was already at the bowling alley. Jackson and Stiles both nominated themselves as captain.

Jackson went first. "I choice Isaac." 

Stiles picked next. "Malia."

Jackson picked Peter next, to which Stiles called him a kiss ass, to which Peter smirked.

Stiles picked Scott, to which Jackson rolled his eyes while pointing out Scott's absences. 

Then, Jackson picked Boyd.

Stiles choice Erica.

Jackson picked Parrish. 

Stiles picked Lydia. 

Jackson picked Derek as Scott and Kira walked to them. "Scotty, I choice you and I'm down one player so I get your date as well."

Scott smiled. "Cool." 

Derek's ears perked up at 'girlfriend', he looked over and saw Scott standing next to some girl with a shy smile. 

As it turned out Boyd and Peter were really good. Getting strikes every time the went up. But, so were Scott and Lydia. The rest of the team members were just along for the fun. Kira had never played before so Scott got behind her to show her how to stand and swing the ball. He slowly brought her arm back and told her to swing her arm with the ball forward and let it go. Kira knocked some pins down, but on the other lane.

She turned red. "I'm sorry."

Scott smiled at her. "It really wasn't that bad. You did really well for your first time," he assured her . 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Well, expect for Derek that is. He knew how to bowl. He and his family always went bowling for family game night, which is why Peter was so good. But, he couldn't focus on the game when his eyes kept looking toward Scott and his new girlfriend. Derek felt like a creep his wolf was scratching just beneath the surface, just begging to get out. They were at the end of the night. All they needed was for Derek to get a spare. Easy, right? Wrong. He got a gutter ball and they lost the game. 

"Well done, Derek," Jackson said.

"Yes!" Stiles shouted. "Thanks, Derek, for sucking so bad."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Whatever Stilinski."

Stiles was an obnoxious winner and Jackson look like he was holding himself back from punching Stiles in the face. All in all it was a good night for the pack -- well most of the pack.

Scott and Kira were hanging out at his place, when his eyes flashed golden-yellow. 

"Whoa, Scott. You're eyes."

Scott was surprised. "What?"

"You're eyes color is different. How did you do that?"

"I...Um..." Scott looked at the small mirror that hung on his wall and saw his eyes shifted. What the hell? He turned his back on Kira and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was happening, this hasn't happened since he first turned. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know..."

"It's ok. What are you? A werewolf?"

Scott eyes opened wide. His mouth hung open. Kira put her hand on his should and smiled at him. "It's ok Scott, I know about people like you."

"How?"

"My dad. He didn't only study about human history." 

"You're ok with this?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that happened."

Kira put her hand on Scott. "It's ok, Scott. Don't worry so much about it."

Scott let Peter know, Kira knew about him. Scott didn't tell Kira about the pack, but she figured his friends were part of the same pack, being they're so close. 

Scott needed to go to Peter's for the pack meeting. He took Kira with him after he talked to Peter about it. Peter wanted to really meet Kira now that she was in the know. 

Kira walked into the apartment with Scott. She felt awkward when she noticed everyone was looking at her. "Hi," she said. 

"Hello," Erica said with a mischievous smile. "Kira, right?"

"Yes! You're Erica?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Erica said extending her hand for Kira to shake. Kira grabbed her hand, but when Erica squeezed her hand around Kira's, her claws were out, making Kira jump. 

"Put the claws away," Peter exasperatedly said. 

Erica retracted her claws and winked at Kira. 

The pack quickly warmed up to Kira. She was genuinely sweet and knew a lot of movie trivia which Stiles was all for. 

Peter was watching the pack interact with one another. But, he was watching Kira intently. 

"Why do you have that look for?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to need to talk to Scott and Kira before they leave."

"You know what Scott is, but does Scott know what you are?" Peter asked Kira.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked confusedly. 

"I mean, does he know you're a fox?" 

"A fox?" Kira looked at Peter lost. Foxes are known to be tricksters, but when Peter looked into Kira's eyes he knew she really didn't know, which struck him as odd. "I think you must be mistaken. I'm nothing special, I'm just me." 

Peter smiled at her. "Oh, but you are. You're so much more special than you know. I can see the real you when I used my alpha eyes."

"The real me," Kira repeated looking lost. 

"I just don't understand why your parents didn't tell you about the possibility of you being one as well."

"How do I look to you?"

"You're covered in a firery blaze. You must be really strong because your aurora brightly."

"I think I need to go home and talk to my parents."

The other shoe didn't take too long to drop. The doctors weren't laying low waiting for their next opportunity to attack, they were busy working on their new experiment. 

Theo was following Scott around town. Keeping in mind to keep enough distance to go undetected. Theo finally saw the perfect opportunity for his opening when Scott was finally alone. Scott had just dropped off Kira at home was was walking back to his bike when Theo called out, "Hey, Scott."

Scott looked back and saw Theo. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"This is embarrassing to ask but, my parents are always moving and I don't even get to stay in a school for too long and," Theo rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm so far behind on my school work and was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out."

"Oh, sure. I can help out..."

"How about right now?"

"Now? Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

Scott and Theo kept walking when the surgeon appeared in front of then. "Scott, watch out!" Theo shouted. The surgeon struck Scott in the chest with a frequency that made Scott drop to the ground. Scott couldn't breath. He kept trying, but it felt like he was having an asthma attack. Scott blacked out. 

Scott woke up. He didn't know where he was. A bright light shined from the ceiling. The table he was lying on was cold and hard. Metal, Scott realized. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. His arms were bound to the table. He struggled, but he felt too weak. Then, the masked doctor came into view. Scott struggled harder but to no avail. 

"There's no point in fighting, you'll be here until we're done with you."

Scott could feel the needle go into his skin. He could feel himself shifting. The shift felt stronger than ever. His heart rate started to rise. 

"I can't find Scott. He hasn't responded to my texts or calls," Stiles said. "Please tell me his with you." Stiles hoped Derek would say yes even though he knew well that Derek and Scott were still avoiding each other. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. 

"No, did you try the other."

"Yes, I tried literally everyone before trying to call you. No one has heard from Scott. Kira saw him two days ago when her took her home," Stiles snapped. 

"We'll find him."

Stiles tell Peter and lets the rest of the pack know. The pack slip into groups. They all go scouring throughout the town. Everyone comes back with no answers, no scent trails and no other clues as to where Scott could be. 


	14. Pack? What Pack?

Kill them. Kill them all. 

You don't need them. They aren't good enough, they never were. 

They'll only hurt you in the end. 

Kill them. 

They don't love you. They only want to use you until there's nothing left.

They don't deserve you. They never did.

Kill them, Scott! 

Scott opened his eyes. He was tied to the chair. Allison and Kate stood before him. Taunting him. Cutting him with their wolfsbane laced knifes and arrows. 

"Stop. Please, Allison. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie."

Allison laughs. "We were always going end this way, Scott. Did you really think that I could ever love an animal like you?"

Allison kept cutting at his skin. She stabbed the knife into his shoulder, twisting it, making Scott scream out. 

None of them were ever your friends, the voice calls out. They only wanted to see you broken. Scott closes his eyes and shakes his head. Open your eyes, Scott, and see for yourself. Scott shakes his head. Open them! The voice shouts. Scott opens his eyes. The pack is all there standing around Kate and Allison.

"Make them stop, please," Scott pleaded.

Peter smirks at Scott. "Do you really think after everything I'd help you? You don't even listen to me. You're not a good beta, your not a good wolf. It was a mistake biting you. Now they'll take care of you for me."

"No, please." Scott looks to Stiles. "Please."

"You forgot all about me after you got with her and now you want my help? Scotty, you're too far gone for my help." Stiles looked disappointed. 

"I warned you, didn't I?" Derek asks. "I told you she was bad news. But, no, you knew better, didn't you? Well, now you're going to pay the consequence."

Allison reached for her bow and aimed it at Scott. 

"No!" Scott shouted.

They'll leave you. You'll be all alone and they'll go on and be happy without you. 

They take and take, but it's never enough, is it?

They left you to die, Scott. They don't care about you. To them you're nothing and you'll always be. 

The voices kept tormenting Scott. Telling him his deepest fears. Being alone. The voices cut deeper then Allison's blades ever did or could. They chipped away at Scott and tore his heart into shreds. 

"This can't happen again. We nearly lost him the first time."

"Stiles you need to calm down," Peter said in a firm, yet calm voice.

"No, you don't understand. He's my brother. I can't lose him. I can't." Stiles starting hyperventilating.

Malia went to Stiles and put her arms around his neck and held him. "It's going to be alright, Stiles," she whispered into his ear. "We're going to find Scott and make them pay."

Stiles shook his head. His surroundings started to close in on him. "Scott needs you, Stiles. He needs you to be strong and remain calm so you can bring him home." Malia's words started to bring Stiles back. His heartbeat started to slow. He nodded his head. "We're going to do everything we can to bring him back home."

"You're right, you're right," Stiles said.

The pack was restless. They persevered and wouldn't stop looking. The pack couldn't find Scott, not on their own. 

"We need your help," Peter told Corey. 

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me."

"We can't help you without you helping us."

"I can't go back. I barely was able to get away the first time. I don't want to go back." 

"Can you give us some direction on where the place is located?"

"I don't know. It was dark and I just kept running."

"Do you remember seeing anything that stood out?"

"I remember a lot of tunnels, pipes, the ground was kind of wet, the place was cold and underground. But, I don't know which direction I came from when you found me that night."

Peter put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "It's ok. You helped enough." 

Peter knew of two openings that lead to underground tunnels. One was an hour out of town and the other was right at the end of town. He gathered the pack. The pack went running into the tunnels, Kira came along wanting to help bring Scott back home. The tunnels were dark and cold. They went through the tunnel, going deeper and deeper into the unknown. 

Peter was the first to notice Scott's presents. He stopped a few feet away and the pack stood behind him. 

Scott was standing there. He looked unrecognizable. His claws were extended, his eyes burned brightly, and his growl was menacing. 

They came to finish you.

They won't be happy until you're dead.

They'll shred you to pieces.

There will be nothing left of you for your mom to cry for once they're done with you.

Kill them, Scott. Kill them, before they get the chance to kill you.

Scott charged at them. But, he wasn't alone. Other supernatural creatures came from the shadows, running toward them ready to attack. The pack fought off each one off.

Scott attack his once pack mates. The ones he trusted with his life. The ones he loved. The one who pretended to love him back. The ones who were now willing to kill him, like he meant nothing.

Scott grabbed Erica smacked her into the wall. Boyd fought against Scott, but Scott got the upperhand and immobilized Boyd, knocking him into the ground out cold. No one was safe from Scott. 

"Scott, stop!" Peter gave the alpha command, but it didn't work. Scott was generally stubborn, now wasn't any different. 

The dread doctors appeared. Peter fought the general. But, their frequency made it hard to defeat. Chris came to Peter aide with his sonic emitter. Chris hit the doctor in the chest with it. The doctor falls to the ground. Peter looks confused. But, he goes with it and claws the doctors throat out. The other two doctors get away. 

Malia looks ready to attack Scott but Stiles holds her back with a head nod that Malia thankfully understands. 

"Scotty, you don't want to do this." Scott looks ready to rip someone's throat out, but Stiles isn't ready to give up on him. "You don't want to hurt the pack. We're here for you. Please, Scott. Let's get you home."

Scott kept walking towards Erica. "I don't have a home."

"Yes, you do, Scott. Please trust me."

"No, you're going to hurt me."

"No, I'm not." 

Scott didn't respond. He kept closing the distance. Stiles ran between Scott and Erica. "If you want to hurt anybody, hurt me." Malia growled. "We're not here to fight you, Scott."

Scott grabbed Stiles by the throat, holding him with a firm grip. Stiles signaled for Malia to stay back. "I don't know what they did to you. But, if you hurt anyone, you're going to hate yourself." Scott pushed Stiles hard into the wall. "I love you, Scott. You're my brother. You'll always be my brother."

"I love you, Scott." Scott kept hearing the words over and over. Scott's grip started to loosen. No! Don't! It just a trick, the voice warned. They're going to hurt you as soon as you let your guard down. I love you, Scott. You're my brother. He kept hearing Stiles voice pulling him through the haze of sadness. Scott fought of the merciless taunts. Memories throughout the years of him and Stiles together, laughing and hanging out. Stiles mom dying and Scott being there to comfort him. Scott's dad leaving and Stiles being there to comfort him. All the, "I love you, bro." moments they shared kept pulling Scott out, pulling him closer to Stiles. Scott fought against the hold the doctors had on him, pushing himself closer to Stiles, his brother, and further away from the doctors. His hand falls from Stiles' neck. Scott's eyes widen.

Stiles noticed Scott's change in demeanor. Saw the way Scott's eyes began to focus.

"Scott," Stiles started to say.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Scott cries. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's ok, Scott. I'm fine. You beat them. You were strong enough to beat them."

"No, I could've killed you." The devastation in Scott's voice breaks Stiles' heart. 

Stiles took a step toward Scott, Scott took a step back.

"But, you didn't Scott. You didn't hurt me. See, I'm fine. You would've never done it." Stiles moved quickly grabbing onto Scott, pulling Scott into a hug. He was shaking. Scott was ok. He was ok. The pack was a little banged up, but they too will pull through. Tears fell from them both as they hung onto one another. "Let's get you home." 

Derek was worried about Scott. He had been missing for a few days. Derek doesn't know what the dread doctors did to Scott, but Scott didn't look like himself. His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying and hadn't slept. He sounded so angry and devastated, so alone. 

Derek wanted to make sure Scott was ok after the ordeal. He knew Scott had to be beating himself up for almost hurting Stiles and for hurting Erica and Boyd. Derek walked to the side of the house, looking up at Scott's bedroom window. 

Stiles and Kira went home with Scott. 

"I'm sorry.."

"I know, buddy. And I know you wouldn't have gone through with what they wanted you to do." Stiles hugged Scott. It was getting late and he was thinking about Scott but Scott assured him that he was ok enough to be alone, plus he was going to sleep anyways. "You can call me anytime. No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

Stiles left. Derek was about to jump up tot he window when he heard Kira. She kissed Scott's temple. "It wasn't you're fault Scott. This is what they do, they corrupt good people. People with big hearts like yours, but you didn't let them win and that's what matters most."

Scott held onto Kira's hand. "The thoughts they put into my head seemed so real. I thought the pack didn't want me. I really believed it. All their words, I believe every single one. I doubted everyone."

Kira hugged Scott. "No one blames you for that either. The doctors know how to manipulate reality and they made you think that everyone you love didn't love you back. But, you're loved Scott. There isn't a single pack mate that wouldn't have your back. Even Jackson was there for you tonight." She wiped the stray tear away.

Scott kissed Kira. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to give you space?"

"Can you stay, please?"

"Of course."

They laid down. Kira rested her head against Scott's chest, Scott wrapped his arms around Kira.

Derek walked away. 


	15. Forgiveness and Healing

Erica and Boyd went to Scott's. Erica knocked on the door. Scott answered the door. He still looked sad, especially when he saw the two.

"Can we come in?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah." Scott cleared his throat. "Of course." He moved out of the way and let them in. 

Scott walked them to the living room. "You y'all want anything to drink."

"No, we're ok," Erica answered.

"We wanted to let you, we don't blame you for what happened," Boyd said.

"Why not? I hurt the both of you."

"Nothing that wasn't healed in a day," Erica said with a smile.

Scott didn't smile back. In fact, he felt a lump in his throat. He looked up at Erica when she put her hand on his. "They could've gotten to any of us. What happened to you could've happen was a lot to deal with. We know what it's like to feel all alone. Neither of us had anyone. For a long time life seemed bleak. Almost empty. It's not a good feeling. It's heartbreaking. But, now we have each other," she said looking at Boyd. "Everything's going to be ok. Ok?"

"They wanted you to kill us, but you didn't, Scott. You threw us back into a wall causing us to get knocked out. You could've ripped your claws into us. You could've killed Stiles, but you didn't. You were able to beat them by breaking through their illusions and lies. Even with your mind cloudy, you still couldn't do what they wanted," Boyd said. 

"We forgive you, Scott, just the same way you'd forgive either of us if we were the ones in your situation. That's the kind of person you are. Forgive yourself Scott, so you can get through this. You're the only one standing in your way to healing."

Before Erica and Boyd left, Scott hugged them both. His heart was beginning mend.

It was hard. One of the hardest things Scott has ever had to do. Forgive himself and forget about what could've been, because like Stiles says, "It's not what could've been, but what is." And Scott had to nail that point home.

Erica noticed Scott's hesitating when they were around, so she got more touchy with him then she usually was with the rest of the pack. Scott started being comfortable with the pack again which was good for the pack, it just wasn't the same when the whole pack wasn't together.

Theo starting pushing his way into Scott's life. At first, it was subtle. He would show up at random times at school, eating with the pack during lunch or taking Scott away to work on something together. Then, Theo starting accidentally bumping into Scott around town, which ended up with Scott inviting Theo along with the rest of the pack. 

Stiles didn't know what Malia had meant when she said there was something off about Theo went they first met, but the more he was around the more Stiles started to understand. There was something up, he just didn't know what. 

There were two Dread Doctors still out and no one knew where they could be. The pack stayed vigilant. 

Then, one night, Corey felt the current in the air change. He was still at Peter. He had just sat down to eat, when he felt it deep in his bones. Peter was the first to notice the shift in the young man. 

"What is it?" Peter asked. 

"I don't know. But, something isn't right." Corey stood up and walked out of the apartment. He could feel electric currents flowing in the air like waves crashing against the shore. Then, he saw them. The doctors. His eyes widened. How did they find him?

The pack was standing behind Corey. Peter's claws were extended. Ready for attack. There were standing a few feet from each other. Peter roared. The doctors didn't move, but the creature can from behind. 

"No," Corey whispered. 

The Beast faced the doctors, tearing his claws into them, ripping them apart. The pact looked on confused at what they were witnessing. This was not how they expected this to end. 

The Beast turned to the pack. Ready to fight. Corey moved closer to the creature. 

"Wait!" Peter said. 

"I know what I'm doing." Corey kept moving closer to the creature. He'd recognize those brown eyes anywhere. "Mason," he said. 

The creature turned his attention fulling to Corey. "Mason, it's me. Corey."

The Beast moved toward Corey. Peter didn't like the creature was so close. He could hurt the boy, or worse. 

Corey slowly moved his hand up to the Beast's face. The creature grabbed his wrist. "Please." They stood still for a few seconds. The Beast's grip loosen but he didn't let go. Corey touched the creatures face with his finger. Running it down from his forehead down to his chin. The Beast relax. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they still had you. I swear. I looked for you before I left."

The pack watched on in silence. 

"Came back to me and I promise I won't ever leave your side."

The Beast transform back into a human. A black young man. Corey wrapped his arms around the boy and cried. 

They all went back to Peter's apartment.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Peter asked. 

"I was laying on the examination table and they injected me with something. I don't know what it was, but my body started to hurt really bad. Then, I felt too hot. I was burning up, I felt like I was going to die. Then, everything went black. I thought I did die. Then, Corey was standing there calling me back and I woke up."

Peter flashed his alpha eyes at Mason. Mason's eyes turned blue. 

"Do you know what you are?"

"No?"

That wasn't helpful. 

"Do you have a family to get back to?"

Mason eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! My parents. I don't even know how long I've been gone for." He quickly stood up. "I've got to get back home."

"We'll take you home." Peter and Chris stood along with Corey. 

"You weren't supposed to live," Theo said menacingly. "At the every least you weren't supposed to be able to beat them. The doctors that always find away to win. Even with your newest recruit, that's why his eyes are blue."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked. 

"Goody-goody Scott. Always so sweet, always so kind, always a fucking do gooder."

Theo didn't look too good. Something wasn't right. His skin looked pale. He looked like he hadn't sleep in so time. "I think you need a doctor."

Theo chuckled. His laugh as equally menacing. "You don't get it do you. Without the doctors I don't stand a chance. I have nothing now. All thanks to you and your pack."

Scott was dumbfounded. How could that be true. Theo was with the doctors all along.

"Now, I need something from you, Scott. You owe me."

"What do you want?"

"What makes you, you, Scott. You're heart."

Scott took a step back. "I knew you were up to no good," Scott turned his head when heard Stiles' voice. Kira, Mila were there. "You started to get too sloppy." 

In his last desperate tempt, Theo rushed at the pack. Kira reacted quickly using her katana, her eyes burned bright orange, the fire of her fox ablaze. She swirled her sword in the air and pushed it into the ground, opening a hole. As Theo charged, he couldn't react on time. He fell into the hole. The hole quickly closing up after him. 


	16. Love Me Forever

Everyone was at school, it was just Chris and Peter at Peter's apartment. Peter was sitting on the chair in the living room, or a the pack dubbed it, The Pack Pile Den. Everyone in the pack was starting to become more comfortable being physically close, and not just the couples. Peter was surprised that as each pack meeting past the part was less reluctant to go to his place. As their alpha it was nice to witness. As someone who abruptly lost their last pack it was intense. The feelings that rushed through his body.

Peter was reading his book. Reading was the one thing that could keep his mind calm. The pack was unknowingly helping with that too. Chris saw Peter sitting there looking relaxed. It was nice to see after all these years.

Chris knew years back what happened to the alpha's family. He just didn't know that his family was responsible, making him feel like a pseudo-accomplice. Chris' heart felt heavy for Peter, he lost almost everyone he ever loved so quickly, so young. Derek too, no wonder the young man couldn't allow himself any ounce of happiness. He didn't know how Peter allowed him back into his life. Was he even worthy of Peter's love and forgiveness?

Peter scented his mate was near, he was starting to scent the different emotions that were plaguing him. Before he knew it Chris was kneeling in front of him. Chris rested his head on Peter's lap and wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter rubbed his fingers through Chris' short hair. 

Before Peter could ask what was going on with him, Chris said, "I don't deserve you, but I'm too selffish to give you up either." Chris rubbed his head into Peter's lap. 

"I don't know what brought this on but good, I'm glad. I have no intention of letting you go. Not again."

"I'm sorry," Chris muffled out. 

"For what?"

"For being a coward. For being too scared that they'd find some way to hurt you, I refused to go. But, it didn't matter did it? I left and they still hurt you." Tears feel so he gave Peter his apology. 

Peter didn't expect for Chris to bring up the past. Chris hadn't gotten a chance to really think about it. With finding out about Malia, thinking about the possibility that she was gone and never knowing his other daughter, thinking about Allison, and then, the Dread Doctors. There was just too much going on. 

Chris hadn't felt like there was enough time to actually catch his breath let alone think to really think about the past. He had been thinking about for days now. Peter's smile, so bright, so full of hope. 

_"You're going to make a great day one day," Chris remembered Peter saying once. They were laying under a big tree in the middle of the woods. Peter was resting his leg on Chris' leg, reading his book._

_"Oh, yeah?" Chris always like to indulge in Peter's fantasies. It was the best place to live._

_"Yeah."_

_"What makes you so sure?" Chris said, not being so sure himself._

_"Because you're a good man. You have so much love to give and you'll give it to our kids and you always make them feel safe and loved." Chris smiled. His heart soared. He_

_was happy that Peter felt so matter of fact. He wanted to live up to Peter's words one day. The last thing he wanted was to end up like his dad._

"We can't change the past, Christopher. There's no point in questioning it. There's no point in thanking about what if, or what should've been. Losing my pack, my family, that was the hardest thing I ever had to bare. It was even harder that giving up Malia, because even though my heart ached from leaving her, I knew she was safe, I knew she was still alive. I felt them die. I watched them die over and over again.

"There's nothing we can do. It's done. Rebuilding a pack isn't me trying to forget or replace what once was. They'll always be alive in my heart. But, having a pack not only makes me stronger physically, it keeps me stronger mentally. Do right my family by helping keep this pack as safe as we can."

Chris picked up his head and looked into Peter's eyes. "I promise I won't ever leave you again. I'll stand by you through all the bad, good, and hardships. I promise to always fight for you and help you protect your pack. You're the only love I've ever had that was true and worth having. I love you, Peter."

Those sounding a lot like vowels that would be given at a mating ceremony rather than just a pledge. It made Peter feel like he did all those years ago, when he was madly and absolutely in love with Christopher Argent. Peter tossed his book to the side and pushed himself into Chris, kissing him, pouring all his love into the kiss. If his eyes were opened Chris would've seen the crimson alpha eyes. 

Peter sat on Chris' lap and kissed him some more. He and his wolf felt the bond to Chris start to heal. It wasn't as strong as it could be yet, but it was getting there. 

Chris took off Peter's clothes and the alpha tore of his. Chris grabbed the near by bottle of lube that was secretly hidden away. He pushed two wet fingers into Peter, Peter buckled on them. As Chris stretched Peter opened, he kissed along the werewolf's neck. Chris added another finger and lightly bit down on Pete's neck causing a growl to fall from Peter. 

"I'm ready, Christopher. Just do it," Peter said urgently. 

Chris put lube on his cock and lined himself up with Peter, but instead of pushing all the way in, he only nudge his head in, making Peter grip his shoulders and whine. Chris pushed in more, still going slowly. Peter moved his hips wanting to sit fully on Chris' lap. But, Chris squeezed his hips hard enough to get the wolf's attention. Peter looked into the pale blue eyes, silently begging. But when the older man looked back, Peter knew what Chris needed. He wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and relax, letting Chris take total control. 

Chris jutted his hips up, sliding in further but holding himself from going all the way in. He let his hips go down, pulling himself slightly out, then, pushing his hips back up. Peter rested his head on the hunters shoulders, softly moaning into his neck. The way Peter's hole held onto Chris' cock, Chris knew what Peter wanted. Chris wanted it slow, he wanted to take his time. But, his need to please Peter overwhelmed his wanted to love Peter slowly. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and pulled out and pushed back in, fully seating Peter onto himself. Peter let out a grunt. Chris' hips moved quickly, away and into Peter. His hips slammed into Peter's body, making Peter bounce on his lap. 

"I love," Chris said. 

"I love you, too."

Chris quickly turned them over. Peter now laid on the floor and Chris resting above him. The way Chris looked at Peter made Peter's heart stutter. Chris pulled out and pushed back in, moving his hips fast against Peter. Peter wrapped his legs around Chris' waist, keeping him close to his body. Chris moved his hips fast. 

"Fuck," Chris whispered. His legs worked faster as he could feel the end nearing. 

"Christopher," Peter moaned. Chris put his hand around Peter's cock and stroked. Moving his hand in a way that had Peter tightening around him, Peter spilling on Chris' hand and his own chest. Chris wasn't too far behind. He didn't stop his hand or hips. Moving on viciously against Peter. Peter's moans and grunt only encouraging Chris further. Chris was now spilling into Peter. His movement didn't stop until him body expelled all it could. 

Peter's leg uncoiled from Chris, Chris didn't pull out, rather he just laid on the wolf underneath. He couldn't bare to move just yet. They both needed this. The closeness, the love, each other. 

"How's Allison doing?" Peter asked one day. 

Chris was surprised. "She's still your daughter, Christopher. I wouldn't ever come between that."

"I know. It's just everything thats happened between her and Scott, sometimes I don't know if it'll be more harm than good."

"I think if you two are ready for her to come back home, that's something that the pack needs to get used to. I will always protect the pack, but the rest of us can't ignore her and hope she just stays gone. She's part of you. Scott doesn't blame her for what happened, he just needed time to heal."

Chris hugged Peter. "I don't know if she does wants to come back. She's doing really well over there. She sounds better. But, I'll ask her next time we talk."

"Does she know about Malia?"

"Yes, I told her about us. I told her she has a sister that's about her age."

"How did she take it?"

"All in all, not too bad. The part that she got hung up on the most was you being pregnant."

Peter chuckled. "I can imagine how weird that sounds." Peter kissed Chris. "I want them to meet but only if they both agree. Even if Allison doesn't want to come back. I want them to know each other." 

"I'll talk to Allison."

"I'll talk to Malia."

The pack was adjusting again after the Dread Doctors. Scott was reeling from the fact that his childhood friend wanted to kill him. What the hell has this world come to? Scott wondered. 

He and Kira were hanging out. Even after all the craziness that happened, Kira was the one that kept being his constant. 

Kira wasn't ready to have sex, but they had other ways to be intimate. 

When they would go to meet up with the pack, Scott never saw, but Derek would crinkle his nose. He could smell Kira's lingering essences on Scott. Scott smelt happy though. The pack was starting to learn how to be well... pack.

They were all at Peter's. Derek's eyes moved covertly around. Peter smelt calm and looked relax, Chris smelt happy and looked at Peter like he hung the moon. Then, he saw Stiles and Malia. Stiles now wore a dopey smile on his face. His scent was different too, he still had this that energy that made him hyperactive, but it was somehow seemed to be more contained. Then, there was the rest of the pack: Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and now Mason, Corey, and Parrish, the new deputy in town, all of them seemed to be happy, together as a pack. 

Puppy piles, as Stiles like to call them, were more common than not. Derek was lost in thought when he heard, "Derek, what the hell are you doing over there? Come relax and watch the movie with us," coming from Stiles.

"Yeah, you're part of this pack too," Lydia said in agreement. 

"No, thanks. I'm fine here."

"I think they're right, you should join the fun, Derek," Peter said. "Go relax." Derek would've objected, but he didn't because Peter words were more of a command than a request and also, he knew how important moments like this were to help strengthen the pack. Derek got up and went to the pile of misfits and laid with them, but keeping to the opposite of Scott and Kira. 

The atmosphere was pleasant. Laughs fulled the air before everyone quieted down for the movie. 

But, it was Beacon Hills after all, and nothing ever stay quiet for too long. 

Three weeks later, Peter got wind of whole packs disappearing. There was scent to follow, all that was left behind from their belongs. 


	17. Let Me Love You

Isaac wasn't used to someone being nice to him, well there was Scott, but Scott was nice to everyone. Scott had this way of looking past all the things you hated about yourself and just saw inside. That's what made Scott so good. But, he especially didn't ever have anyone look at him the way Jackson looks at him. With lingering looks, ear-to-ear smiles, soft touches. He never expected anyone to be that way with him, least of all Jackson.

It wasn't easy for Isaac, not with his background. It wasn't easy to let himself fully relax around the pack right away. The only time he let his down his guard is when he's alone with Derek. Derek doesn't try, with Derek you either talk or you don't. He doesn't pry even when Isaac wishes he would. But, even for all of Derek's faults, it's so easy to let go and not hide behind sarcasm and snark. Surprisingly, the brooding born wolf, was easy to talk to. He didn't pass judgments and gave good advice. Derek was the one who encouraged him to get psychically close with the pack. 

"It doesn't have to be instantaneous. But take some time to sit with them, make more of an effort to hang out and get to know each other," Derek told him. 

So, Isaac had been. He started would hang out with Scott mostly, but wherever Scott was so was Styles. Then, we the pack started to hang out even outside of pack meetings Isaac slowly included himself. Scott made it easy, always inviting him, including him in conversation, making Isaac laugh. 

Isaac was at Derek's apartment.

When Issac had no place to go after his father's death, Derek took him in, no questioned asked. It wasn't always easy talking to Derek, because Isaac didn't know what subjects would make him uncomfortable. Derek was laying on the sofa reading. 

"Hey, Derek. Can I talk to you?"

Derek looked away from his book. "Yeah."

"Um, how can you tell someone likes you?" Isaac wasn't sheltered, he could tell when people were attracted to each other, even before he got the bite, but he just needed to be sure. What kind of "like" was it when it came to Jackson. Was Jackson being nice because they were pack or because he wanted more. 

Isaac looks to Derek's face, who now looks between looking flushed and constipated. Oh, no. Did he break Derek? Isaac continued, "I know the scents people give off, but that could also just be that they like you like a friend and they're happy to be around you. But, how do you **really** know?"

Derek cleared his throat and sat up. "Um..." Isaac didn't think Derek was going to answer. But then, he said, "The sound of their heart beat. It's usually stutters, their smell changes too."

"Derek I know how people smell when they're turned on."

Derek turned red and looked like he chocked on his words. "No, I mean. It becomes more neutral with an underlining scent of sweetness."

"Oh. Is there anything else?"

"Are you asking about Jackson?"

This time Isaac got red. Derek knew how Jackson felt. He was pretty sure even Scott, who was usually the last to know things like this, knew, but instead he said, "I think you should just talk to him."

Practice was over. Coach Finstock release them with, "Good job, I expect you all to play with the same intensity, if not, more this Friday. Except for you Greenburg, I don't even know why you are still here," saying the last part more as an after thought before walking away. 

Isaac went to take a shower along with the other players. He still didn't know whether or not Derek's advice to talk to Jackson was a good idea. Did Derek know the truth? He had to because he wouldn't have set Isaac up for failure. Right? But, it was too much of a risk. They were in the same pack. He didn't want to make things weird between them. 

Like Scott and Derek. Isaac doesn't know what happened between them, but he wasn't oblivious. They've been weird around each other for awhile and any time someone in the pack brings up Derek's behavior, Stiles changes the subject. Also, Scott hasn't been around the apartment lately. 

Isaac was still lost in thought as he got out of the shower. He changed in a haze and grabbed his things and left. It was already dark out, the temperature dropped a bit. The coolness on his heated skin was a welcome. His brain on stuck on a loop and now it was getting to be exhausting. 

He was half a mile from the school when he heard a horn blare from his side. He stopped. He knew it was Jackson even before he looked over his shoulder. 

"What the hell, Isaac? Why did you leave without me?" There was no heat behind the words, they were more worried and hurt than anything else. 

"I just - I don't know. I was done so I left." Isaac couldn't look at the hurt that was set on Jackson's face. 

"Get in. Please. Let me take you home."

Isaac nodded and got inside the car. 

They drove in silence until Jackson broke it. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You didn't talk to me all day, you didn't wait for me even though we've been going home together for weeks now."

It had been a few week now, hasn't it? How had so much time passed? "Nothing's wrong," but that was all Isaac said. 

Jackson gripped the steering wheel. He felt his wolf scratching beneath the surface. Despite trying not to let it out, a whine escaped. 

"I'm sorry," Isaac said. 

Jackson pulled over to the side of the road. He looked over to Isaac. "There's nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Jackson put his hand over Isaac's. When Isaac's heart rate picked up, Jackson quickly let go. "I'm sorry," Jackson said again. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to ride with me any more that's fine, but please get a ride from someone else in the pack."

Isaac could smell Jackson's scent getting sour. "No, it's not you!" Isaac quickly rushed out. "It's me."

Jackson gave a humorless chuckle. 

"It is really. I like you Jackson, a lot, more than you probably like me, but I couldn't tell and instead of just asking you like Derek said, I just kept thinking about it. I didn't realize that I kept blowing you off," Isaac was speaking so fast, the words were fussed together like one giant word. But, somehow, Jackson still understood. He looked at Isaac and smiled. "I like you, too. A lot, actually." 

"Like more than friends?" Isaac clarified. He really didn't want to look like a fool. 

Jackson's scent changed from sour to sweet and the hurt look shifted into a smile. "I like you more than I like my friends. I want to be with you, but I hadn't said anything yet, because I didn't know if I was moving too fast for you."

"Definitely, not moving too fast." Isaac smiled. 

Jackson leaned over and kissed Isaac. The kiss was chaste, not wanting to overwhelm Isaac. But, Isaac pulled Jackson closer sliding his tongue into Jackson's mouth. 

The next pack meeting, Jackson and Isaac walked into Peter's apartment, Jackson had his arm around Isaac's waist. 

"Finally," Lydia said knowingly. 

Jackson smiled at her. He and Isaac settled in. 

"We have a problem," Peter said. The pack focused their attention on their alpha. "I only found out about a couple weeks ago. I wasn't sure if it was going to be a problem or not. But to be on the safe side, there's an alpha pack."

"An alpha pack?" Lydia asked.

"It is exactly how it sounds. It's a pack made of only alphas." Lydia looked to be in thought. "No one has seen or heard from any of them. Last sightings were about 3 hours away, some where further but the closer sightings are what worries me."

"So is it like the last time. Buddy system?" Erica asked. 

"Yes, but I also want you to use caution. We know what they are capable of, but we don't know to what extent. Don't engage unless absolutely necessary. Even after all we've faced, this pack is really dangerous. I still want you guys checking in with one another." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"How did a bunch of alpha form a pack anyways?" Stiles asked. 

"They each killed their packs to siphon their pack mates powers to became stronger. I'm not too sure about the rest of the pack, but I do know the head alpha's identity. His name is Deucalion."

"A pack of alpha's who has an alpha," Stiles said incredulously.

"No matter how much some try to deviate from the norm, a pack always needs an alpha."

"But a pack of alpha's? How does that even work?" Scott asked. 

"I don't know. Running a regular pack is hard enough and that's including family. I don't understand why anyone would want to create something like that. As an alpha, I can't imagine getting the full effectiveness as you would with a natural pack." Peter couldn't wrap his head around why anyone would want to destroy their own pack. As an alpha you're supposed to instinctively want to protect them not destroy them for your own personal gain. The only time an alpha will fight against their own is when someone tries to steal the alpha power. 

Peter was going to do everything he could to save his pack. He wasn't going to lose another pack, not when he had the ability and foresight to do what he can to prevent it. 


	18. The Alpha Pack

Isaac was at his locker, switching things from his backpack to his locker. A guy walked up to him and leaned against the lockers. 

"Hey, handsome. Don't supposed you can point me into the right direction, could you?"

Isaac looked at the guy, confused mostly. "Um, what?"

The guy smiled at him he walked closer to Isaac, getting too lose in her personal space. "Hi, I'm Ethan. I'm new here."

Jackson didn't like what he saw. He could smell the guys attraction. He could also smell the guy was a werewolf. Jackson walked in between them. "Hi, I'm Jackson."

"Cool, but you're not my type."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm everyone's type. And this is Isaac, my boyfriend."

Ethan's smile faltered. He looked at the beautiful blond. Isaac closed his locker and put his backpack on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked Jackson.

Jackson gave Ethan a satisfied smirk, entwined his fingers with Isaac's. "Yeah, lets get out of here." 

Once Aiden started to move in on Lydia, everyone was on edge. Lydia was a girl who could take care of herself and didn't see the harm in having a little fun. But, after messing around with Aiden, she was done. 

The alpha pack was persistent. The pack was made up of Deucalion who was the head alphas, Ennis, Kali, and twins: Ethan and Aiden. They were just as vicious as they sounded. Reeking havoc everywhere they went. The alpha pack heard about the Hale's reclaiming their territory and they wanted to have Peter as an addition to their pack. 

Isaac hot wired one of the twins motorcycles and rode it into the school. The twins heard the commotion. Ethan looked to Aiden, he could see Aiden seconds away from shifting. He shook his head, warning Aiden not to react, but Aiden always being the hot head of the two ran out of the class room and followed the noise. He saw Isaac at the end of the hall on his bike reviving the engine. Aiden extended his claws, Isaac looked right back at him with a smirk and took off heading straight to him. Aiden stopped the bike by grabbing onto the handles. Isaac gingerly hopped off the bike. That's when all the students and teachers came out of the class rooms and saw Aiden with the bike. 

"Do you think you're clever riding your bike in the school," Harris asked. 

Aiden opened his mouth to reply but there was nothing he could say. 

"You're coming with me," Harris said pulling him along. Aiden gave Isaac the death glare, Isaac smiled back with a shit eating grin. 

Deucalion didn't take too long to approach Peter and make his intentions clear. He stood with the twins on the Hale property.

"Peter," Deucalion said.

"I remember you being a lot more diplomatic," Peter said. 

"I remember you as well. I remember you always had been a fighter, never willing to back down."

"Good, so why don't you just save us all the trouble and leave town?"

"Well, I can't do that. We both know what I want from you and I'm not leaving until I get it. But, I'm a fair man. So, I'll give you until tomorrow to decide which of your little teen wolves will die first."

"I'm not killing anyone and I'm not joining your pack."

"We'll see about that." Without anyone word he and the twins left. 

Scott called Malia went Stiles didn't answer his texts or calls. 

"Where's Stiles?" Malia asked. 

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing," Scott said worriedly. "I was trying to get a hold of him to see if he wanted to hang out but he didn't answer. I've been having a weird feeling."

Malia gripped the phone so hard she nearly broke it. 

The alphas took Stiles. They had him at an old looking warehouse. They had him cuffed, hanging from the ceiling, inside of a circle made of mountain ash. Stiles arms were already burning. He hoped the pack had a really good plan because he seriously didn't want to die.

The pack came together. Scott and Malia felt like they were losing control, they both kept shifting back and forth. Scott never felt so much anger in his chest. His heart beating unsteadily thinking about Stiles. Peter roared, getting them to submit. 

"I need everyone to focus," he told Malia. "This pack is cunning, and they won't think twice about killing anyone. We need a plan if we're going to get Stiles back."

The pack knew there could only be so many places the alpha's could hide out, especially with the sheriff's son. They checked out two possible places: ruins hidden deep in the forest, and an abandoned bank, which would've been a prefect place to lay low and keep a hostage. But, they weren't at either places, which only left one other place. An abandon warehouse. 

Stiles heard a roar in the distance. It was almost deafening. He recognized that roar. Malia. 

Malia was confused when Stiles never showed up. She was furious to say the least when she found out that no one in the pack could find Stiles or get a hold of him. They realized that he had been kidnapped. Malia was on a rampage. She was going to tear the heads off of every one of those alpha's. Malia ran fast, weaving through the trees following the connection that she shared with Stiles. The rest of the pack followed close behind. 

Before Malia could get inside she was stopped by Peter. She almost lashed out until Peter pointed to the pack, giving each a direction of where to enter the building through. Malia went around the bulding where the connection seemed to be the strongest. She ran in through the back and saw Stiles. She ran to him but was pushed back from a force field. She tried throwing her body into it but it only threw her back. 

"Malia! Behind you," Stiles warned. It was the twins. Malia fought them. She clawed Ethan's stomach, spilling blood, and grabbed Aiden and threw him into Ethan body. Ethan growled but didn't charge, instead he pushed his claws into his brother. Their body pushing into each, morphing into one gaint man. They charged at Malia pulling her by her hair and throwing her across the room. Meanwhile, Derek fought Ennis, the man was quicker than Derek expected. He countered Derek's hits, landing more hits than Derek could block. Peter was fighting against Deucalion. Lydia and Jackson rushed to Malia's aid. Lydia giving her banshee scream, knocking the gaint into the wall. Boyd and Erica fought against Kali. 

Scott ran to Stiles. He too tried to push against the force field. "It's not use, Scott. The ash blocks supernatural creatures. They had a witch pour it around me before y'all got here." But Scott didn't listen. As everyone fought around them Scott couldn't leave Stiles just hanging there. Even if it was impossible to get through to him, he was going to keep trying. Stiles was covered in bruises. He was supposed to be there for Stiles. He was supposed to protect him. He failed Stiles too many times. Not again. Not. This. Time. Scott kept pushing, his feet were sliding against the concrete floor. But he wouldn't give up. Stiles saw Scott's eyes glow to the yellow gold beta color. He could see Scott struggling to get to him. He could see the fight and determination in Scott's eyes. Then, Stiles saw it. He saw Scott's eyes flash alpha red. And Scott did it! Scott broke through. 

Scott fell onto the ground breathing heavily. He looked up at Stiles with his natural brown eyes and got up. Scott broke the chains. He put Stiles arm around his neck and held him up. 

Peter had Deucalion on his knee with his claws at his throat. "Tell them to stop," he commanded. Deucalion gave the order and the other alpha's stopped. "You not only took a member of my pack, but you had the audacity to put your hands on him," Peter growls the last part more than says. Deucalion looks nervous and rightfully so. 

Stiles feels pride swell up inside hearing that Peter not only considers him pack but is actually infuriated that he was beaten. 

"You probably would beg me not to kill you. One of my betas would normally argue in your favor. But you see you took his brother so I'm guessing he isn't feeling so forgiving right now." Scott didn't say anything. He know's Stiles would kill for him and yes normally he's against the pack killing but he can't seem to find it in him to speak up. He doesn't know if that makes him a bad person. It probably makes him a monster. Before he could think further on it, Peter rips out Deucalions throat.

Peter can feel himself getting stronger. He doesn't like it. All those that Deucalion stole their power from. Peter can feel it within, rushing through his body. Duecalion's body lays on the floor as he bleeds out. 

Peter looks to the remaining alpha's. "I will show mercy this once and let you all go. But, if I ever get a whiff of any of your scents, next time I won't show restraint." The other alpha's left without a word. 

Malia ran to Stiles. She and Scott held Stiles up as they walked out. 

Things around town were calm again. Nobody in the pack knew how long it'd last, but for now they weren't going to question it. For now, they were just going to enjoy it. Scott was smiling again, which had an impact of the pack. Scott was like a golden retriever who everyone gravitates to. Without trying, people generally like Scott. His smile was infection and helped lighten up the pack. Stiles could walk without limping now. He too was back to his antics making the pack laugh. Malia was more touchy and always scenting Stiles, which was no hardship for the spastic boy. If anything, Malia helped calm him. Lydia was seeing Parrish. 

The twins didn't leave. They had no one and nowhere to go. They stayed around town, but never being so bold as to approach the pack. 

"We should just leave," Aiden said. 

"And where exactly would we go?"

"Anywhere. We don't have anyone to answer to know. We're free."

"We are also alone. We are weaker now. Without a pack, we might as well me omega's again."

"I know what you're thinking and they won't accept us. We're a just wasting time."

"We have to try. Do you want us to end up like before? You saw their alpha, he was willing to fight for them at whatever cost. We never had that. I think we should stay and try."

"I think we should leave."

Ethan sighed. "I won't even be were you aren't. If you want to leave, then, I'll go. But, I think we might have an actual chance." 

Aiden looked at Ethan. He didn't think this was a good idea, more like a death trap. But, he wouldn't turn his back on Ethan no matter what. If Ethan was going to walk into the fire, so would he.

"Fine," Aiden said. "How do you want to do this?"

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but trust me." That didn't sound good to Aiden, but he held his tongue. 

They approached Isaac. Well, Ethan did, Aiden stood back and watched. Ethan held his hands up when Isaac noticed him walking closer. 

"I'm not here to fight you."

"What do you want?" 

"Just to talk." Ethan stopped a couple feet away from Isaac. 

"So, talk."

"I want a meeting with your alpha."

"Then, why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're the safer bet."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Set up the meeting. We don't want to fight any of you. This isn't a trick. We just want a meeting."

"Why would I do that after everything you guys have done?"

"I'll tell you everything, but I need you to trust that we aren't here to hurt you. You're making my brother nervous."

How ridiculous, there was one of him and two of them. "Talk."

"We were young when we joined our pack, the one before we met Duecalion. We weren't related to them by blood. They took us in after our mother killed herself and our father told them that if they took us, they could use us for work. We were small for our age due to the fact that we were malnourished."

"Damn, Ethan. You're just going to lay it all out there?"

"I told him, I'd tell me the truth."

"The truth doesn't have to be everything."

"It wasn't any better with the new pack. They would beat us, and they would only give us enough for only one to eat, not to share, but literally only one of us was allowed to eat. They would make us decided and if we didn't we'd get beat and neither of us would eat. They didn't allow us to go to school. 

"It may not be an excuse to you, or you may not think it was justification, but when we met Duke, it was like we were going to finally be safe. He treated us better. When he told us what we had to do to join him."

Aiden interrupted, "I didn't think twice. I kill all those who hurt my brother and I do it all the same if I had the chance to." 

An ache in the pit of Isaac's stomach started to grow and twist. He knew what it was like to be abused. To know what it's like to be made to feel weak and less than. 

"We don't want your pity, just you're understanding," Aiden said. 

"We would really like to have a meeting with your alpha," Ethan said. 

Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise you'll get what you want."


	19. The Hale Pack + Two

Peter indulged the twins request for a meeting. He sat down with them, waiting patiently to see what it was the wanted exactly. 

"We want to join your pack," Ethan said, getting straight to the point.

"Why would I let not 1 but 2 people in my pack who threatened their well being?" 

"We didn't..." Ethan began to say but was abruptly cut off by Aiden. "We don't expect you to let us in, but we have nowhere else to go. My brother likes it here and he wants to ok it with you. We won't bother your pack ever again and to show gratitude for letting us stay, whenever your pack needs help, will be more than willing to help."

Ethan gave Aiden a look. It said so much. It was along the lines of, "What the hell? This isn't what I was going to say." But Aiden continued. "I don't know what all Isaac told you about us, but yes, we killed our pack members," Aiden said pack members like it left a sour taste in his mouth. "Unlike my brother, I'm not quick to want to join another pack. I killed those who hurt my brother and like I told Isaac, I'd do it all over again."

Peter could feel the rage rolling off of Aiden. The need to protect his brother outweighed everything else. Peter could understand the need. Yes, Isaac did tell him about the abuse the twins faced with their former pack. If they were alive Peter would've wanted to kill them. It wasn't right to treat any member of your pack with malice. No matter family or not.

Aiden refused to look away from Peter's eyes, while Ethan looked just above his eyes. 

Chris sat beside Peter. "What's the harm in letting them stay? They both know you're stronger now. They know what lengths the pack would go for each other. Give them a trail period. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Ok, you heard my mate, you both can stay. But, don't make us regret the decision."

"Thank you," Ethan said. 

The twins left. 

"What do you think about the two?" Chris asked. 

"The angry one would do whatever it takes to keep his brother safe. Maybe he took the burnt of the abuse to make sure his brother didn't hurt. They killed their pack, I can't blame them for doing what they did. But, I'm not ready to let them near mine either."

Scott and Stiles were walking down the hall at school. Stiles walked with a minor limp, but while he was around his father he acted like the pain didn't exist. He told his dad he tripped running down the stairs, but he didn't need to go to the hospital. That wasn't another bill they needed. Plus, it would be obvious to anyone with eyes that he didn't actually fall down the stairs. 

Malia and Scott kept siphoning the pain, so it wasn't too bad. 

"Are you going to be able to make up the test," Stiles asked. 

"No, Harris is being an ass," Scott answered. "But, I can still pass the class with a C, as long as I don't miss any more tests or homework."

"We need to study. We are all going to be seniors together, got it?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, got it."

They went to Scott's after school and hit the ground running. It wasn't until Stiles' stomach growled that they realized how much time had passed. They ordered pizza and played games for the rest of the night until Stiles left with Malia. 

Peter called another meeting. The pack waiting in anticipation. Waiting for the next shoe to drop. What was it now?

"We just wanted to let you know that we let the twins stay in town." The pack let their surprise be known. Isaac was the only one who knew, so he was the only one not surprised. 

"What if they try something again?" Jackson asked on edge. 

"They aren't stupid enough to try something again when they know they are outnumbered and out powered," Chris said.

"We can't trust them."

"No one is asking you to," Peter said. "This is more of a trail basis, if it doesn't work out, I'll handle it. But, until then, don't approach them. Do not cause any problems. We talked to them and we all know where we all stand." 

"Why did you let them stay?"

"That was a discussion between the four of us. It is private and not a need to know. If things work out, I'm sure they wouldn't be ok with everyone knowing their personal business, just the same way none of you would like your personal business aired out to the pack."

The pack stayed quiet coming to terms with what they were just told. 

The pack saw the twins around school. Everyone stayed on defense. Ethan was the calm one of the two. The one who liked to keep the peace. So, when Aiden would let out low growls because he could sense the packs' weariness, Ethan would have to hold him back from engaging. 

True to their word, they kept their heads down. Aiden didn't want to bother with school, but Ethan didn't want to give up. It'd finally be something that they did for themselves. 

Ethan was usually shy. The only reason he approached Isaac was because he was told to ruffle some feathers. Otherwise, he kept to himself. Aiden was the outgoing one. He used to smile a lot more, then just to piss someone off. 

Ethan was sitting in the library. He had his head on his hand, with his fingers carded through his hair. He kept going over the explanation of the formula but it just wasn't making any scents. This was more frustrating than he thought it'd be. He growled in frustration. A guy that was sitting across at another table snickered. Ethan looked up ready to tear his head off until the guy smiled at him.

"What subject are you tearing your hair out for?" he asked. 

"Chemistry. It's not making any scents."

"I have an A in that class. Would you like some help?"

"Really?" Ethan asked in relief. 

"Of course." The guy got up and walked to Ethan's side and sat beside him.

They guy explained about covalent bonds and how they shared electrons between two atoms. He walked Ethan through the equation and explained how chemical reactions worked. 

"Wow, you are really smart." Ethan meant it too. He didn't know how this guy was able to help him understand something a teacher couldn't in three class periods. The guy smiled dimples showing through. 

"Thanks."

They kept working until Aiden walked into the library. 

"Thank you for your help. You made this all seem easy."

"No, problem. If you ever need help again just let me know. I'm Danny buy the way." Ethan smiled at him. "Ethan."

"It was nice to meet you."

"You, too. I'll see you around."

"Looking forward to it." Hearing Danny say that make a swarm of butterflies rush through him. All he could do was give a shy smile. 

Danny and Ethan hung out more. At first, it was only to study, then, it started to be just because. 

"Can I have your number?" Danny asked. 

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh," Danny said sounding disappointed. Ethan could smell rejection seeping off of him. 

"I really don't. I just never seen the reason to have one."

"Really? Who doesn't have a phone nowadays? What if you need to contact your brother?"

Ethan laughed. "It really isn't a problem. We always know where the other is at."

"What like twin telepathy?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. But, now that I have reason to get a phone. I'll get one soon."

Danny smiled. "Good."

Ethan got a cellphone. He and Danny were constantly texting. 

Aiden could feel his brother's happiness for the guy with the dimples. He was happy that his brother was finding a reason to relax and just feel safe. 

Ethan and Aiden were walking in the cafeteria one day. They didn't usually make it a habit of going there. Too many people. Too much noise. But they were walking between the tables to get something to drink. 

"Ethan," he heard Danny call out. Immediately, his face broke out into a smile. "Hey, Danny."

"I didn't know you had this lunch."

"Yeah, we usually eat outside, but he just came to grab a drink."

Ethan wasn't paying to attention to anybody but Danny, but he could feel Aiden getting pissed. He looked over and saw the Hale pack looking at him, waiting to attack. He didn't understand their reactions. Where they not supposed to interact with anyone at the school?

"Do you and your brother want to sit with us?" Danny asked obvious to his friends changed mood. 

"Um," Ethan began to say.

"No, they are fine being anywhere else," Jackson said. 

"What the hell?" Danny asked genuinely confused. "Why can't they sit here?"

"They aren't welcomed."

"Fine." Danny stood. 

Ethan didn't want to start anything, he didn't know what constituted as starting problems in their alpha's eyes. 

"It's ok," Ethan said.

"No, it's not. If you and your brother aren't welcomed here, then, neither am I."

Aiden gave Jackson a shit eating grin. 

"Wait, no. Don't go. It's ok. We can all sit here," Scott said. "We can't avoid each other, we all will eventually bump into each other."

"Let's go," Danny said. 

Jackson couldn't give Danny the real reason, not without exposing the pack. Not without Peter's permission. Isaac held him back whenever he saw the two of them. 

"Peter has a good reason for letting them stay. Do you think if they were an actual threat he would've let them still be here?"

"I don't know what's inside of Peter's head. He shouldn't have let them stay."

"That's not your decision to make."

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"We should trust Peter's judgement. If you don't think you can trust them, then, be honest with Danny."

"You want me to tell him about us?"

"No, tell him you don't trust them and you just don't want him getting hurt. Talk to him. Because from where he stands your being an asshole."

A look of hurt crossed Jackson's face. Then, he finally said, "Ok. Fine."

"You just need to get to know him. How do you know if he up to no good if you haven't even given him a chance?" Danny said.

"I just need you to trust me."

"That's what I need from you. Why do you think all of a sudden I can't make this decision on my own? You've never had a problem with the guys I've dated before."

"Yes, I did. I never liked any of them."

"Yeah, but you never made it your mission to out right say anything to them. What makes Ethan so different?"

Jackson stayed quiet. He couldn't tell Danny the truth and now he looks like a jackass. 

"You want me to give him a chance?"

"Yes, I don't want my best friend and my boyfriend to hate each other. You two don't have to be friends but at least you two can get along without wanting to tear each other's heads off."

"Let's get to know him then. Let's go on a double date."   



End file.
